Un amor inquebrantable
by yunypotter19
Summary: UA, sin magia. Un colegio que resultará ser de niños ricos, donde ser becado, es ser parte de la escoria, y un grupo de chicos de bien, se dedican a hacer la vida imposible de los becados, ¿qué pasaría si un muchacho becado se enamora de una de las chicas ricas? ¿y si ella tuviese un secreto muy bien guardado?
1. El examen de ingreso

20

_**Un amor inquebrantable:**_

_**Sinopsis:**_

_Universo alterno, sin magia._

_Tras la muerte de sus padres, Harry y su hermana Lily pasaran a vivir a casa de su padrino, una nueva ciudad, una nueva casa y un nuevo colegio._

_Un colegio que resultará ser de niños ricos, donde ser becado, es ser parte de la escoria, y un grupo de chicos de bien, se dedican a hacer la vida imposible de los becados, ¿qué pasaría si un muchacho becado se enamora de una de las chicas ricas? ¿y si ella tuviese un secreto muy bien guardado?_

_**El examen de ingreso:**_

-Harry baja.

La voz de su padrino inundó toda la casa consiguiendo que hasta su perrita Hedwig lo escuchara y levantara sus orejitas a la espera de verlo aparecer.

Con cansancio, y sabiendo de sobra que no serviría ignorarlo, se levantó de la cama que ocupaba y dejó de ver el techo blanco de su nueva habitación. Ya llevaban tres meses en esa casa, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ella, por su parte Lily sí que se había adaptado a la perfección al cambio.

Había hecho amistad con varios jóvenes del barrio y se pasaba la vida fuera de casa, su hermana nunca cambiaría, pese a todo lo que había sucedido, ella seguía siendo totalmente la misma.

Debía confesar que eso le había molestado lo indecible, no le agradaba para nada que su hermana valorara tan poquito lo que habían tenido hasta hacía tan poco tiempo.

Suspiró y miró sus manos, ya no había rastro de las quemaduras que había sufrido, ni rastro alguno de las heridas o rasguños, realmente poco importaban esas heridas, había otras sin embargo que dudaba mucho que se curaran deprisa.

Repasó su recamara, se encontraba casi sin nada, una mesa desierta, y una silla de compañera, una pequeña mesita cerca de la cama con una lamparita, un armario demasiado grande para lo poco que poseía, dos repisas vacías y sin ganas de llenarlas, un montón de cajas apiladas y sin ganas de vaciarlas y por último una ventana que daba al exterior pero que no abría si podía evitarlo.

Encima de su cama Hedwig se revolcaba intentando llamar su atención, era una pequeña cocker que su madre le había regalado unos meses atrás por Navidad, cuando ella misma había deseado tener una mascota.

Él, al principio la había odiado, era una responsabilidad que no había pedido, sin embargo y tras siete meses no podría vivir sin esa revoltosa revolucionando a su alrededor.

Suspiró y alargó su mano para acariciarla, pero ella lo recibió con su boca intentando atraparlo para morderlo, esquivó sus pequeños y ya afilados dientes y jugó un poco con ella. En esas estaba cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

Su padrino se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de su puerta y lo miraba seriamente, había olvidado su llamada.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

-Iba a bajar ahora.

-Estoy seguro de ello. –Este suspiró con cansancio y llevó una de sus manos a su cabello negro azulado, ocasionando que algunos mechones le cayeran por el rostro con cierta desgana y pereza.

Sintió los ojos grises de su padrino fijos en él y supo que se avecinaba una nueva charla aburrida e innecesaria, pues estaba harto de las mismas. –Harry, no podemos seguir así, no vas a conseguir que regresen con esa actitud taciturna y desmoralizante, lo único que conseguirás en hundirte más y más.

-Sirius, sé eso, me lo has repetido unas cien veces, y sinceramente, ¿qué te hace pensar que te escucharé en esta ocasión?

Sirius que así era como se llamaba su padrino lo miró seriamente e ingresó en la habitación, no cerró la puerta, era evidente que volvían a estar solos en casa, Lily habría salido también en esa ocasión.

Sirius se sentó en la cama y Hedwig corrió a reunirse con él y pedir sus atenciones.

-Traidora.

Sentenció mientras ella lo miraba sin comprender, Sirius alargó la mano y acarició a esta mientras proseguía con su discursito:

-Sé que lo sabes, pero no acabas de comprenderlo, y eso es lo que te terminaran matando, Harry, tus padres no querrían que estuviese con esa actitud, realmente piensas que Lilian querría que su único hijo se la pasara como fantasma en lugar de vivir.

-Ya vive Lily por ambos, no necesito esto Sirius, no sé por qué tuvimos que marcharnos de nuestra casa, de nuestra ciudad, no pertenezco aquí, este no es mi hogar.

-Perdona que te diga esto Harry, pero tú ya no tienes hogar, las llamas consumieron todo a su paso. Yo soy el único pariente que tenéis y vivo aquí, mi vida está en esta ciudad y ahora espero que tú hagas la tuya aquí también.

Además, es donde tus padres la iniciaron.

-No me importa, ¿no lo entiendes?, no quiero nada de esto, no quiero estar en Londres, la ciudad donde ellos crecieron y se conocieron, la ciudad donde ese despreciable que los odiaba vive. No quiero asistir a esa estúpida escuela a la que todos vosotros fuisteis, no quiero nada de todo esto.

Puedes ahorrártelo todo, y guardarte tus intenciones y tus palabras, no las necesito, ahora lárgate, no quiero seguir escuchándote.

Sirius lo miró duramente y durante un rato indeterminado, una exclamación de sorpresa los obligó a ambos a mirar a la puerta, Lily estaba allí, miraba hacía él entre sorprendida y enfadada.

-Mira, que tú no quieras seguir adelante no significa que yo no piense hacerlo hermanito, no pienso amargarme por esto, y pienso seguir adelante. Eres un maldito amargado y así lo único que conseguirás es amargar mi vida y la de Sirius.

No le hagas caso a este idiota sin cerebro, en algún momento entenderá que no teníamos a donde ir y que tú has significado nuestra salvación.

Lily se marchó dejándolos a ellos ahí, ella contaba con el cabello negro como él, pero sus ojos eran café, ambos tenían la misma edad, eran mellizos y aunque compartían cierto parecido físico, el carácter era completamente opuesto.

O eso decía su madre, Lily era más el estilo de su padre, siempre sonriendo y con bromas de aquí para ya, intentaba que nada le afectara y seguir adelante sin importa nada más, ni siquiera la muerte de sus padres.

Pero él no podía simplemente quedarse callado y vivir como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si aquello fuese fácil y él solo estuviese haciendo un berrinche de niño pequeño.

Sirius suspiró, alargó su mano y lo despeinó como solía hacer cuando eran niños:

-Perdona a tu hermana, aunque se haga la fuerte, sabes de sobra que no lo es. No eres el único que lo está pasando mal Harry, por favor no lo olvides, y no me hagas tu enemigo, no lo soy.

Te llame para decirte que la profesora Mcgonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts, me ha llamado para decirte que mañana tú y Lily debéis asistir para presentaros al examen de ingreso en Hogwarts.

-No quiero asistir a Hogwarts.

-Ya me lo has dicho, pero es el lugar más cercano a casa, además, yo estaré allí, ya lo sabes. Intenta por lo menos ingresar en él.

No agregó nada más tan solo se marchó dejándolo de nueva cuenta solo en el lugar.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró despertándose a la hora adecuada, y tras ingresar al baño y darse un buen baño se miró al espejo.

No era una persona lo que se dice fea, pero tampoco se metería entre la categoría de chicos de portada. Su cabello era terriblemente rebelde e indomable, a veces envidiable lo indecible a Lily con respecto a ese asunto, ella contaba con el cabello liso y perfectamente domable.

Si tuviera que destacar algo de su propio físico, destacaría sus ojos, eran herencia de su madre, verde esmeralda, cuando era pequeño, su madre le decía que sería sin duda la perdición de muchas jovencitas.

Nunca fue el caso, y más teniendo en cuenta que había heredado la miopía de su padre en el lote. Lily no contaba con ese problema tampoco, pero también era cierto que ella no contaba con sus ojos.

Ella sí que había resultado ser toda una rompecorazones, y él un pequeño matón de escuela con todos los tipos que osaban posar su mirada en su hermana, ese era otro motivo de peleas entre ellos, no obstante más de una vez, ella misma había acudido a él para que la protegiera.

Su hermana era una oportunista de cuidado.

Revisó que todo estuviera en orden y salió del baño, Lily lo estaba esperando fuera enfadada:

-Luego te quejas de que siempre ocupe el baño primero, te has tardado horas ahí dentro.

-¿Horas?, Lily solo he estado media hora.

-Lo que tú digas, como lleguemos tarde al examen de ingreso me las pagarás.

Suspiró resignado, definitivamente llegarían tarde, y Lily como siempre lo pensaba culpar a él. Bajó a la cocina y se encontró con Sirius bebiéndose un café caliente, él se sirvió un vaso de leche y lo calentó en el microondas.

-¿Dispuesto?

Le preguntó escuetamente, él se encogió de hombros, puso azúcar a la leche y tras removerla se sentó a su lado, cogió una tostada del plato frente a Sirius y se dispuso a desayunar:

-¿Cómo es Hogwarts exactamente?

Esa pregunta pareció sorprender a Sirius que dejó a un lado el periódico que leía y se puso en pie, abrió un cajón y le extendió unos folletos:

-Son los que te entregué el otro día, por tu pregunta imagino que nunca los revisaste.

Sirius siempre conseguía hacerle sentir mal, suspiró y los cogió sin darles importancia, realmente no era algo que desease ver. Pero tampoco podía quedarse encerrado en casa y seguir atormentándose por algo que realmente nunca fue su culpa.

"Hogwarts, un mundo de posibilidades"

Rezaba en la primera página del mismo, tras esa frase había un escudo que contaba con cuatro cuadrantes donde se reflejaban cuatro animales diferentes. Había una serpiente plateada sobre un fondo verde, un león alzado bajo un fondo rojo, un tejón con un fondo amarillo, y un águila bajo un fondo azul.

Una hache se encontraba en el centro de los cuatro.

Al abrir el folleto se encontró con una imagen de un castillo increíble, parecía uno de esos antiguos castillos de la edad medieval, no podía creer que aún existiera un lugar como aquel, y más importante, que sirviera de escuela.

"En esta escuela se valoran determinados principios. Buscamos gente astuta, valiente, inteligente, que sepan apreciar todo lo que les rodea y que no menosprecien lo que se les presenta.

En esta escuela compartimos la igualdad entre todos y evitamos la discriminación en todos los aspectos."

Tras esas palabras, pasaba a explicar el funcionamiento del lugar, las instalaciones, las normas de convivencia y protocolo. Hablaba de clase de gente que se admitía en Hogwarts, y del programa de becados.

Ese punto lo dejó algo extrañado, ¿por qué si buscaban la igualdad entre el alumnado hacía tantas referencias a los becados?, parecían como si estuviesen haciendo un favor a los mismos, como si estos les debiesen algo por estudiar en su institución.

Irritado pasó de ese apartado y se centró en las instalaciones, contaba con una biblioteca como nunca antes había visto, o al menos eso parecía en las fotografías, había una página Web donde se supone que te ofrecían un recorrido virtual por toda la institución.

Quizás luego se informaría al respecto del mismo.

Además contaba con cuatro torres de habitaciones, donde se distinguían las habitaciones de los chicos de las habitaciones de las chicas, y a su vez cuatro casas diferentes. Por lo visto, pese a la igualdad que defendían, dividían al alumnado en grupos y los hacían competir entre ellos.

-Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Ante sus palabras Sirius lo miró desconcertado, él lo miró a su vez:

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Son los apellidos de las cuatro familias que contribuyeron a crear Hogwarts como escuela. Tiene desde la guardería hasta la universidad, aquellos que son aceptados en Hogwarts, lo son hasta que finalizan todos sus estudios.

Es difícil entrar, pero una vez dentro pocos quieren marcharse.

Hogwarts es especial, con el paso de los años, se creó una especie de rivalidad entre las casas y se determinó que se haría una pequeña competición a lo largo de todos los años.

Cada casa recibiría puntos por sus méritos, y los perderían por su comportamiento.

-¿Qué se supone que se gana?

-La casa ganadora, recibe grandes ofertas de trabajo para todos sus chicos de último año. Como comprenderás es algo que se toman muy enserio. A tu padre y a mí nos trajo más de un problema.

Agregó con una media sonrisa que él no correspondió, no se sentía capaz de sonreír aún ante la mención de su padre.

-Pero eso no es justo para el resto de estudiantes, los que venzan serán odiados por el resto de casas.

-Es una competencia limpia Harry, no solo los alumnos compiten, también los profesores. Solo ellos, el director o incluso los responsables del alumnado, es decir el consejo estudiantil pueden quitar puntos a las casas o darlos, aunque esto último no puede hacerlo el consejo estudiantil.

Ellos pueden castigar a los alumnos menores e incluso les pueden quitar puntos, pero no darlos.

La casa que gana da a su profesor encargado mucha reputación, y más renombre a Hogwarts, así que como puedes ver no es cosa de broma, ni los estudiantes ni los profesores se toman esa competición a broma.

Los más interesados como es de esperarse son los del último año pues son los que más se juegan con todo esto.

A los de tu curso no les importa gran cosa, y quizás encuentres algunas rivalidades entre las casas, al menos en nuestros años en Hogwarts tuvimos bastantes encontronazos con todas las casas, en mis años como profesor, como es de esperarse, no me he enterado de muchas cosas, pero sin duda, seguirán ahí.

Paró de hablar y revisó su reloj de pulsera:

-Como tu hermana no se dé prisa llegaréis tarde, y temo que no desearéis conocer el temperamento de la profesora McGonagall tan pronto.

-Seguramente te dirá que es culpa mía por tardarme media hora en el baño, porque si no se tira una hora y cuarto en el mismo el infierno se abre bajo sus pies o algo.

Inquirió con desgana, Sirius sonrió sin apartar la mirada de él, no hizo ningún comentario, pero estaba seguro de saber lo que pensaba en esos instantes, que estaba comenzando a recuperar parte de su ironía y sarcasmo.

-Ya estoy, cuando queráis.

-Antes de salir por esa puerta jovencita, sírvete un vaso de leche, un café o cualquier otra cosa, y coge, galletas, cereales o una tostada, pero de aquí no te marchas sin desayunar, ya lo sabes.

Lily suspiró exasperada y pidiendo paciencia al cielo, desde que vivían con Sirius no había día que este no la obligara a hacer sus comidas correspondientes, algo que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Decía que no quería engorda, algo que no comprendía, pues desde pequeños Lily siempre había sido delgada, pero ella decía que le sobraban kilos de aquí o de allá, algo incomprensible para él, pero muy cierto para sus amigas por lo visto.

Sirius los hizo apurar su desayuno, y sin terminar la leche y la tostada aún a medio comer en su boca fueron arrastrados al coche de Sirius.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar, y si ya le había parecido a Harry en el folleto que cambiaba de época, al ingresar en el tremendo vestíbulo se sintió realmente fuera de lugar con su ropa del siglo XX.

-Increíble ¿verdad?

Aportó Sirius cogiendo a cada uno de ellos por un hombro y sonriendo ampliamente, Lily le devolvió la sonrisa entusiasmada, mientras él no podía apartar la mirada de las estatuas y las antorchas que habían sido modificadas para admitir bombillas en su interior y así hacer las veces de lámparas del lugar.

-Cada vez que entro por esa puerta cada año, siento que sigo siendo un enano.

Les dijo con entusiasmo, luego les palmeó a los dos y añadió: -Tenéis que ir a esa mesa de allí, os darán un número y os dirán lo que debéis hacer a continuación, recordad, este es vuestro sitio, no lo estropeéis.

Eso último lo dijo mirándolo a él fijamente, sin duda temía que se la jugara, pero desde muy pequeño su madre le había enseñado a demostrar lo que valía ante todo el mundo, y nunca había suspendido un examen, no iba a comenzar a hacerlo solo porque no desease pertenecer a ese lugar.

Lily y él se acercaron a la mesa que Sirius les había señalado y una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos plateados los recibió, ambos se sorprendieron por su extraña forma de vestir pero más aún por sus abalorios.

-Buenos días, ¿sus nombres?

-Lilian y Harry Potter.

Escuchó que decía su hermana con una sonrisa, la chica sonrió de medio lado y los buscó en la lista, tachó sus nombres y rebuscó entre las placas que tenía a un lado, selecciono dos y se las entregó.

-Mucha suerte.

Lily asintió y le dio a él la suya, la miró unos instantes, el número 315, y Lily contaba con el 627, ¿Cuántos candidatos se presentaban al examen?

Cuando ingresó en el enorme salón que la chica les había señalado se quedó congelado, había como mil sillas con sus respectivas mesas alrededor de todo el salón, una mesa enorme precedía el lugar al fondo de la sala y algunas sillas esparcidas por toda la sala solitarias cerca de grandes ventanales.

Recibió un pequeño empujón hacía el interior y perdió a Lily, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer se fijó en las mesas, en ellas había un numero grabado, supuso que debía sentarse en el que tuviese su número, caminó a lo largo de la sala hasta localizar su pupitre y se quedó cerca del mismo.

No se atrevía a sentarse, inseguro por si no era eso lo que debía hacer exactamente. Tras un buen rato esperando escuchó que las puertas se cerraban y que desde la parte delantera llegaba una voz:

-Bienvenidos todos al examen de ingreso para optar a una de nuestras cincuenta becas anuales. Para algunos esta será vuestra primer intento, para otros es cosa frecuente.

Evidentemente eso significa que no importa si se suspende este año, pues podréis intentarlo todas las veces que lo deseéis, solo una vez al año, como dicen para que no haga daño.

El hombre de una edad cercana a los setenta años con sonrisa afable, ojos azules y cabello y barba canoso, sonrió intentando tranquilizar a los presentes.

-En esta institución no cerramos las puertas a nadie, pero eso no significa que no requiramos cierto esfuerzo por parte de nuestro alumnado. Por ello este examen es solo la primera prueba para ver vuestro nivel académico, algo que valoramos con un cincuenta por ciento, el otro cincuenta, lo basamos en informes de vuestras anteriores escuelas, en entrevistas con vuestros padres o tutores, y con vosotros mismos.

Si suspendéis este examen, perdéis el cincuenta por ciento, pero no está todo perdido, podéis conseguir que os demos un cinco para entrar si nos gusta vuestra actitud y todo lo demás.

Eso no implica que si se suspende este examen no nos vayamos a centrar bastante en las notas que habéis obtenido en otros centros, no, al contrario, será nuestra mayor prioridad.

Comprendemos que quienes se presentan a este examen lo hacen por diferentes razones, unos por desear seguir los pasos de sus padres, amigos, o incluso porque si no entran aquí, tendrán que trasladarse de lugar.

Algunos cuentan con mucha presión, y no nos parece justo que por culpa de los nervios estos pierdan su oportunidad. Por ello es que no solo nos fijamos en el examen.

Del mismo modo que no porque su nota sea perfecta en el examen al que se presentan, les asegure una entrada aquí.

-Profesor Dumbledore.

Escuchó que decía una mujer de cabello negro apretado en un moño, la reconoció de inmediato, no porque la hubiese visto antes, sino porque Sirius le había hablado de ella incontables veces, era una mujer de cincuenta años, pero que se conversaba bastante bien.

-Sí, creo que me estoy enrollando como una persiana, ¿es así como se dice? –cuestionó arrancando risitas de varios de los asistentes, él solo pudo suspirar y mirar hacia otro lado, al hacerlo se sorprendió al encontrarse a Sirius sentado en una de las sillas a su derecha con la vista fija en el suelo y los brazos cruzados. –Bien, no me entretendré más, ahora os pasaré a informar de en qué consistirá el examen, es una prueba escrita, y como valoramos la sinceridad ante todo, todos los profesores, entrenadores y responsables de la institución se encuentran en esta sala, como veréis cada uno ocupando una silla colocada estratégicamente para que no haya un solo lugar del gran comedor que no esté a ojos de cualquiera de ellos, de este modo nos aseguramos que nadie copie en su examen.

La prueba durará una hora exacta, no daremos más tiempo, en cuanto se oiga el timbre todos y cada uno de ustedes deberán soltar sus bolígrafos encima de la mesa, sin excepción.

La prueba está preparada para el nivel al que se presentan, por ello es que los examinados están separados en grupos.

Harry frunció el ceño, no estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que cada dos hileras de alumnos eran de diferentes edades, todo el que se encontraba delante de él, y detrás eran de su misma edad, pero una fila más allá, eran chicos de unos doce o trece años, esa hilera y la de al lado.

Había desde niños de diez años hasta muchachos de veinte cuatro años o más.

Dos hileras para cada edad.

-Ahora si son tan amables de tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares daremos inicio a la prueba.

Se escuchó un fuerte alboroto en toda la gran sala de sillas que eran corridas para tomar asiento, una vez todos ocuparon sus puestos, y estaban siendo repartidos los exámenes, la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó un muchacho de cabello rubio, respiraba agitadamente, tenía el rostro redondeado y sonrosado.

-Lamento la tardanza Director Dumbledore, pero es que me perdí.

Varios suspiros siguieron a esas palabras:

-Pasa muchacho, ocupa tu asiento. –tras esas palabras, Harry escuchó que varios profesores negaban y decían cosas como que el chico nunca cambiaría.

Lo miró con interés, y se percató que se dirigía a un pupitre cercano al suyo, el chico estaba por llegar cuando tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo cerca de él, sin poder contenerse se puso en pie y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

Ni una sola persona se levantó además de él, lo que consiguió que enrojeciera al máximo al recibir la mirada de todos en el lugar, soltó al chico una vez estuvo en pie:

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Escuchó que este decía, negó en respuesta y ocupó su asiento al momento, este paso su pupitre y se sentó en el suyo propio:

-Bien, tras la interrupción de su compañero Longbottom, ahora sí estamos ya todos, por lo que podemos comenzar con el examen.

Terminaron de repartir el mismo, y se centró en este, sintió que alguien lo miraba y levantó la vista del examen, se encontró con los ojos de Sirius y su sonrisa ladeada, a su lado, la profesora McGonagall hablaba en susurros con él, cuando sus ojos y los de la profesora se encontraron, esta lo miró por largo rato entre sorprendida y ¿triste?

Enfadado dejó de mirarla y se centró en su examen, fue una hora larga y tediosa, el examen no era sencillo, maldita sea, si hasta había tenido que dejar una pregunta por imposible.

¿Cómo podían tener semejante nivel en ese lugar?, suspiró y tras revisar su examen en el último minuto, colocó el número que le correspondía, pues por lo visto sus nombres habían quedado olvidados en ese momento.

-Suelten sus bolígrafos.

Se escuchó retumbar una voz fría por todo el lugar, obedeció en el acto, pero algunos apuraron hasta el último segundo.

-Bien, como verán, no hemos solicitado sus nombres, la razón es sencilla, las personas que les corregirán el examen no sabrán el nombre de la persona a la que corrigen, la razón es sencilla, muchos estáis aquí recomendados por vuestros padres, que son, o han sido amigos de vuestros futuros profesores, para que no haya preferencias, se decidió hace tiempo que no se conocería a los alumnos por sus nombres, sino por su número de identificación, el cual no sería revelado a ninguno de sus maestros hasta que haya concluido el día.

Ahora podéis salir fuera y conocer un poco el lugar, recordad, no se os está permitido entrar en las plantas superiores de la institución, no hasta que seáis alumnos oficiales.

Podéis retiraros, en dos horas tendréis los resultados en el vestíbulo, solo trescientos de vosotros pasaréis a las entrevistas, y de esos trescientos solo ciento cincuenta se entrevistarán con sus padres o tutores, y por último de estos solo cincuenta quedarán escogidos como becados de Hogwarts.

Hasta dentro de un rato, y mucha suerte a todos.

Se escuchó un murmullo en todo el lugar y todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse y salir del gran comedor, Sirius caminó hasta él antes de que se levantara:

-Busca a Lily, no os separéis, nos vemos a la hora de comer, yo tengo que corregir algunos de estos exámenes. ¿Qué te pareció?

-No cuentes con que esté entre los trescientos.

Inquirió, y sin más se dirigió a la puerta para salir de allí, no era que le importase mucho, pero sí de todos los examinados, solo quedaban trescientos en esa ronda, ¿cómo hacían para descartarlos?, decían que la nota no lo era todo, sino que también observaban sus expedientes académicos y más cosas, ¿acaso tenían todo a mano?, vio que las puertas se cerraban en cuanto el último alumno abandonó el gran salón, pero no vio a ningún profesor por el lugar.

-Todos ellos deben elegir entre sus correcciones quien se queda y quien se va.

Era una voz dulce y soñadora, al girarse identificó a la muchacha que le había entregado su número, ella extendió la mano hacía él y sin perder su sonrisa inquirió:

-Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, muchas gracias por ayudar a Neville ahí dentro.

La miró sin comprender y estrechó su mano: -Neville es el chico que llegó tarde, es amigo mío desde que somos niños, es su segundo intento. El año pasado no pudo pasar la prueba, en mitad de ella su abuela sufrió un ataque al corazón y tuvo que marcharse corriendo para estar con ella.

Así que en esta ocasión espera conseguirlo.

-Seguro que sí.

Ella sonrió aún más:

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?, ¿es tú primera vez?

-Soy Harry Potter, y sí, es mi primer intento, el mío y el de mi hermana.

-Lily sí, es curioso, pero hace que conozco a tu hermana cosa de un mes, y sin embargo nunca me ha hablado de ti, y mucho menos me ha dicho que erais mellizos.

Se encogió de Hombros quitándole importancia:

-Procuramos mantenerme oculto el mayor tiempo posible, se dice que soy el mellizo malvado.

Luna sonrió divertida:

-No lo creo, pero está bien que me adviertas. ¿Quieres que te muestres los alrededores del castillo?, los jardines son realmente hermosos.

Miró a Luna unos instantes y seguidamente se encogió de hombros:

-Por mí está bien.

-Perfecto, entonces reunámonos con Neville y Lily, están por allí.

Ella le señaló la salida del castillo y la siguió, Lily reía divertida por algo que Neville le decía, y él la miraba como si Lily fuese lo único presente en todo el lugar.

Era evidente que su hermana ya había encandilado a otro, frunció el ceño, no deseaba tener que partirle la cara a Neville tan pronto, suspiró, Luna y él llegaron justo cuando él comenzaba a contar otra de sus anécdotas que más que graciosas, serían más bien vergonzosas, pero él las contaba de tal manera que provocaba las risas de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Quien lo viese, lo consideraría el payaso de turno, hacía y explicaba las cosas de manera que sino reías es porque realmente no tenías sangre en las venas, era una clase de humor sádico y negro, pues se reía todo el tiempo de él mismo.

Tras esas burlas y anécdotas, Harry pudo percibir que era una especie de armadura del chico para enfrentar su torpeza.

-Por ahí se va al lago de Hogwarts.

-¿Lago?, ¿hay hasta un lago?

Preguntó Lily impresionada, llevaban cosa de dos horas dando vueltas por los maravillosos jardines del castillo, y Luna y Neville les contaban todo lo que recordaban sobre los mismos.

-Sí, ¿no lo sabíais?, realmente es fantástico.

Luna y Neville los guiaron hasta el lago y una vez cerca del mismo ambos se quedaron asombrados, sin duda era increíble.

Era enorme y el paisaje era terriblemente hermoso, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al recordar algunas cosas que su madre de contaba, no obstante nunca pensó que el lago al que ella se refería, fuese precisamente un lago perteneciente a la escuela a la que habían asistido.

¿Quién pensaría que una escuela contara con un lago?

-Es impresionante.

Susurró Lily a su lado:

-Sí que lo es. Pero no es algo que los becados tengan permiso para ver o disfrutar.

La voz provino de detrás de ellos, al girarse se encontraron con un grupo de jóvenes, todos debían tener sus mismas edades. Al frente de todos ellos se encontraba un muchacho rubio de tez pálida y ojos grises, era sin duda un niño rico, pero uno que contaba con estatura y fuerza. Él, sí que era un chico de portada, a su lado había otro chico de una altura que sobrepasaba la media, contaba con cabello rojo y ojos azules y burlones, estaba ataviado con el que sería el equipo de baloncesto, al lado derecho del rubio había una chica, contaba con el cabello castaño recogido en un moño, iba vestida de forma veraniega, con pantalones cortos, sandalias con cierto tacón, y camiseta de tirantes.

Tras ellos un buen grupito que venía con trajes de baño, toallas y otros instrumentos.

-Malfoy, creía que sabíais que hoy es día de exámenes, no podéis estar aquí.

Informó Luna con calma:

-Querrás decir día de perdedores, perdona Lovegood, pero a mí nadie me impide venir a un lago por el que estoy pagando.

-Tú no estás pagando nada, esto pertenece a Hogwarts.

-Te confundes lunática, todos nosotros pagamos para la mantención de los terrenos y la institución de Hogwarts, es por ello que podemos disfrutar de sus instalaciones hasta en verano. No así los becados, ya sabes tú sitio, ve a ocuparte de todo recadera.

La que habló fue la chica, y varios rompieron a reír tras sus palabras, Lily se mantuvo a un lado observando al grupito con interés, mientras que Neville apretaba los puños enfadado:

-Nada os da derecho a hablarnos así, es cierto que nosotros no pagamos, pero merecemos estar aquí igual que vosotros o incluso más, pues nos hemos esforzado por ingresar en este lugar.

-Mira Longbottom, será mejor que te largues de aquí, es evidente que no pintas nada, sabes de sobra que no entrarás en esta escuela, me aseguraré de que así sea.

Miró al rubio que acababa de hablar, al cual habían llamado Malfoy, ¿de qué demonios iban todos esos?

-Malfoy, si queremos quedarnos aquí, e incluso darnos un chapuzón en el agua es asunto nuestro, lárgate o hablaré con el director sobre esto.

-Puedes ir corriendo Lunática.

Inquirió la de cabello castaño, Malfoy se acercó a Luna con una sonrisa torcida:

-Es posible que tú puedas disfrutar de un pequeño chapuzón Lunática, pero ninguno de los que te acompañan pueden, pues no son más que aspirantes.

-Eso puede cambiar. De todas formas ya tenemos que irnos, están a punto de dar los trescientos números.

Luna dio unos pasos para alejarse de ellos, pero la castaña la llamó:

-He Lunática.

Luna se giró para verla y al comprender lo que iba a hacer, agarró con fuerza el brazo de Luna, pero no sirvió de mucho, la chica cayó al lago, las risas no se hicieron esperar:

-Espero que lo disfrutes Lunática, al menos estarás limpia y no tendrás ese pelo tan asqueroso e hiriente para nuestros delicados ojos.

La de cabellos castaños se encontraba cerca del lago mientras decía todo eso, Neville dio unos pasos para encararla:

-Hermione, ¿qué demonios haces?, sabes de sobra que Luna no sabe nadar, ve a ayudarla.

-¿Yo?, ¿por qué tendría que hacer eso?, es increíble, ni siquiera para eso sirve la chica. Mejor ve tú en su busca, después de todo deberías agradecérmelo, te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser su caballero andante.

¡A no!, espera, pero si acabo de recordar que le tienes fobia a los lagos.

Más risas siguieron a sus palabras, irritado y viendo que Luna no salía del agua, Harry se deshizo de las gafas, la camisa que llevaba sobre su camiseta y tras quitarse las zapatillas se tiró al agua.

Risas y algunas otras cosas se escucharon a su espalda, entre otras escuchó la voz de Lily llamándolo, pero la ignoró, agradeció que el lago estuviese limpio, y que el agua no estuviese tan helada.

La encontró luchando bajo agua contra un alga en la que parecía haberse enredado, estaba como loca y cuando se acercó a ella, lo primero que hizo fue golpearlo, maldiciendo para sus adentros consiguió tranquilizarla y soltarla, ella se aferró a él con suma fuerza y juntos salieron al exterior, en cuanto consiguió que Neville y Lily la sacaran cogió impulso y salió el también impulsándose a sí mismo, una vez fuera buscó a tientas las gafas, pero Lily se las dio.

-¿Qué demonios crees que hacías?

-No podía dejarla ahogarse.

Explicó colocándose las gafas y pasando a las zapatillas de deporte, Neville ayudaba a Luna a ponerse en pie:

-Harry, tienes que presentarte ante todos los profesores, sabes que la imagen vale mucho.

-Pues esperemos que sea profesora y joven.

Dijo de forma despreocupada y recogiendo por último la camisa que Lily aún sostenía. No se dignó a darle ni una sola mirada a ese grupito de ineptos, ya tenía bastante con lo que lidiar como para agregar más tonterías.

Lily no tardó en seguirlo, y Neville y Luna, tras intercambiar algunos comentarios ácidos con el grupito de idiotas los siguieron.

-Menos mal que no tienes que asistir a las entrevistas.

-Sí, esperemos que él no tenga muchos problemas.

-Quizás si le explicas a los profesores lo que ha pasado…

-Eso nunca, Lily, las cosas por aquí son algo complicadas para los becados. Si entráis lo comprenderéis.

Llegaron a la puerta principal y como era de esperarse todo el mundo miró de forma sorprendida a Harry, mientras él solo podía rezar para que Sirius no lo viera.

En el preciso instante en que Sirius posara sus grises ojos en él, lo mataba fijo.

-Ya están las listas publicadas.

Escuchó que decían varios alumnos a su alrededor, todo el mundo pareció temer acercarse a mirar, exasperado y deseando marcharse cuanto antes a casa para terminar con todo aquello, se acercó al mural donde las habían colgado, agradeció no tener que ponerse a revisar listas sino que pusieron los trescientos números en una misma hoja con un tamaño aceptable.

Lily corrió a su lado y rebuscó su número por toda la lista medio desesperada, en ese preciso instante se percató de lo importante que parecía ser eso para ella. ¿Cómo había podido aparentar estar tranquila hasta ese preciso instante?

¿Cómo él no se había percatado de lo mucho que le importaba a Lily ingresar en esa escuela?, se sintió culpable por no darse cuenta antes, nunca habían necesitado mucho para saber lo que el otro sentía o pensaba, pero de un tiempo a esa parte, él, se había encerrado en sí mismo y en su odio interior.

-Sí, 627 aquí estoy, he pasado Harry, soy una de los trecientos.

Lily saltó a sus brazos, importándole poco su ropa mojada o que todos los estuviesen mirando, algunas risillas se escucharon en el lugar:

-Me alegro por ti Lily.

-¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿está tu número?

Se encogió de hombros y seguidamente Lily se puso como loca a mirar la lista, sonrió de medio lado, esta Lily no cambiaría nunca: -Miraré por ti. Harry, Harry, un segundo, ¿cuál es tú número?

Rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo, consiguiendo que Lily lo mirada sorprendida:

-El 315 Lily.

Dijo sin perder su media sonrisa, pero no fue ella quien lo encontró, Neville se giró rápidamente a mirarlo:

-¿Has dicho el 315?

Asintió y se sintió de repente como si fuera un intruso o un bicho raro, todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, ¿qué sucedía?

Lily se asustó y corrió donde Neville temiendo sin duda que no se encontrase en la lista, no obstante cuando vio su enorme sonrisa comprendió que no era el caso.

-Estás aquí Harry, pasaste también, un segundo, ¿qué significa que haya una estrella al lado de un número?, solo hay cuatro estrellas, ¿es eso bueno o malo?

Neville no dejaba de mirarlo y eso lo puso nervioso, fue Luna la que intervino para decir:

-Harry, eres un preferente.

-¿Preferente?, ¿qué significa eso?

-La estrella al lado de los números significa que han conseguido las calificaciones más destacadas, es una forma de decir que sois los que tenéis la nota más alta.

¿En qué posición se encuentra el número?

Cuestionó ella, Lily y Neville miraron la lista una vez más:

-Está en tercer lugar.

-Eso significa que solo dos personas han sacado más nota que tú.

-Y uno de ellos soy yo, otro es aquí mi acompañante.

Los cuatro se giraron para encontrarse con dos personas nuevas, una era un chico de cabellos castaños, la que había hablado era una chica, contaba con el cabello corto negro con mechas rosas, sus ojos negros brillaban divertidos. Era delgada y parecía pertenecer a los cursos superiores.

El chico debía ser de la misma edad que ellos, cabello negro y expresión seria, era fuerte y parecía más un chico que practicaba algún deporte que alguien aplicado en los estudios, su cabello lo llevaba cortado al estilo militar.

Si lo hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias Harry habría cogido a Lily y la habría alejado como veinte calles de él.

-¿Y vosotros sois?

Cuestionó Lily con curiosidad:

-Nymphadora Tonks y Víctor Krum, soy la sobrina de Sirius, vosotros debéis de ser los Potter. Lilian y Harry, ¿me equivoco?

-No lo haces. No sabía que Sirius tenía una sobrina.

-No soy la hija pródiga, pero él me adora. -Les guiñó un ojo sonriendo, seguidamente se acercó a Harry y se apoyó en su hombro: -Así que tenemos otro cerebrito en la familia, Sirius se pondrá eufórico. Es curioso, me dijo antes de comenzar que no estabas para nada motivado y sin embargo mira, hasta has decidido echar una cana al aire y darte un baño con ropa puesta y todo. –se acercó un poco a él y susurró: -La próxima vez invita, es mejor darse un baño en compañía.

Harry la miró incrédulo y sin poder creérselo, ¿de dónde demonios había sacado Sirius a esa sobrina?, él creía conocer a Sirius, y sin embargo quizás siempre estuvo equivocado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Las entrevistas comenzarán ya. Vayan entrando los trescientos alumnos seleccionados en el salón.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del gran comedor, el número de Neville apareció tras el tercer repaso de Lily, pues su dueño estaba tan de los nervios que ni siquiera pudo encontrarlo por sí solo.

La sobrina de Sirius se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento, y su acompañante se quedó apoyado en una de las columnas cercanas a ellos, Lily y Neville sonreían felices de encontrarse entre los elegidos.

-Muy bien, ahora se les irá llamando por su número, y deberán traspasar las puertas que hay tras esta mesa, allí realizarán sus entrevistas personales y se les dará una hora de este mismo día a los ciento cincuenta que queden para avisar a sus familiares para que se reúnan con ustedes aquí.

-Qué manía de querer hacer todo en un solo día. Ciertamente, tenemos aún dos meses de vacaciones, bien podrían hacer esto de manera más despejada. Si fuese el caso saldrías bien librado, pero con esas pintas, ¿qué te cogió para hacer semejante estupidez?

-Fueron los otros alumnos de Hogwarts, los no becados.

-¿Los niños de papa y mama?, vaya, ¿tan pronto buscándote amigos?

-Solo saqué a una amiga del agua, la habían lanzado al lago y no sabe nadar, no podía dejarla ahogarse.

Ella asintió y le palmeó la espalda:

-Ponte la camisa cuando entres, al menos te verás algo más decente.

Asintió sin darle mucha importancia a ese detalle y se quedaron en silencio, lentamente los números comenzaron a ser nombrados y la sala se fue despejando cada vez más, ninguno supo nada del que traspasaba la puerta.

-Bien, ya va quedando menos.

-¿Nerviosa?, nadie lo diría, pareces una chica muy segura de ti misma.

-Y lo soy, el problema es que los profesores de Hogwarts son todos muy peculiares, y realmente difíciles.

-Entonces quiere decir que estoy fuera.

-Quien sabe, no tires la toalla antes de tiempo.

Se encogió de hombros, tampoco le importaba demasiado, gritaron otro número y Lily pegó un brinco de su asiento, la miró, estaba pálida y tenía miedo, seguidamente gritaron el de Nymphadora y con una sonrisa ella comenzó a caminar con seguridad.

-Venga Lily, o creerán que te has marchado.

Lily lo miró a él tras las palabras de Neville:

-Ve, no te dirán que no, sabes que solo necesitas una sonrisa para ganártelos a todos y metértelos en el bolsillo.

-Prométeme que lo intentaras.

Suspiró:

-Sí, ahora corre o te saltarán.

Lily corrió hacía la puerta donde debía ingresar y se perdió tras la misma, los siguientes en ser llamados fueron Neville y Krum.

Se quedó solo en la esquina, apoyado en la misma columna que antes sostenía a Krum, con los brazos cruzados y cansado, aunque ahora también sentía algo de frío, tener la ropa empapada no ayudaba demasiado.

-315.

Levantó su verde mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius, que se encontraba en una puerta apoyado, pero no era la puerta por la que él debía pasar, al ver su aspecto y el estado de sus ropas lo fulminó con la mirada.

Era evidente que creía que lo había hecho aposta, suspiró y se colocó la camisa tal y como Nymphadora le había aconsejado, esperaba que Sirius entendiese que había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano.

En cuanto ingresó en la sala de donde lo habían llamado sintió un peso en el estómago, el profesor que se encargaba de entrevistarlo era ni más ni menos que el director de la institución.

Bien, ya tenía a quien echarle la culpa cuando le dijera a Sirius que no había pasado, a la suerte.

El profesor Dumbledore lo examinó de arriba abajo, y seguidamente fijó sus ojos azules en los de él, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento:

-Son días calurosos, ¿cierto?, más de una vez me he planteado la posibilidad de tirarme así como usted al lago del lugar. Una lástima no contar con su edad, sino tampoco desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad que se me presentase para ello.

No dijo nada, era evidente que el anciano le estaba dando un voto, suspiró y agradeció sus palabras y así dio comienzo una amena y larga charla en la que la voz cantante fue siempre la del director.

Algo que también agradeció horrores.

Tras una buena charla de una hora, el hombre decidió liberarlo entregándole una papeleta con una hora para esa misma tarde, informándole de paso, que Sirius podría elegir entre la hora suya o la que había recibido su hermana de manos de la subdirectora McGonagall.

Lily lo esperaba en compañía de Sirius que sonreía feliz junto con ella y Nymphadora Tonks, cuando él se reunió con ellos, los ojos de Sirius esperaban expectantes la resolución, suspiró abatido y comprobó cómo Sirius perdía el brillo y Lily dejaba decaer su sonrisa:

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que no tiene ganas de verte la cara más de una vez en un mismo día, así que quiere que elijas entre la hora de Lily y la mía la que más te convenga y se lo comuniques cuanto antes.

Recibió un fuerte abrazo de Lily acompañado de un grito y que Sirius le revolviera el pelo con fuerza. Nymphadora sonreía de medio lado viendo la escena ante ellos, pero el momento quedó roto por un grito que provenía de las salas, por una de las puertas salió Neville disculpándose tras tirar el paragüero que había cerca de la puerta.

En cuanto lo recogió, Neville los miró y gritó:

-LO CONSEGUÍ, CHICOS, LO CONSEGUÍ, MI ABUELA MORIRÁ DE UN INFARTO CUANDO LA LLAME. SÍ, SÍ, SÍ.

Lily rio divertida mientras veían al chico saltar con los puños cerrados y dando vueltas a la par.

Comieron todos juntos en los jardines de los alrededores, Luna se reunió con ellos, y se enteró que Sirius era uno de los profesores favoritos por el sector femenino del lugar. Luna les habló de varias cosas, entre otras de sus compañeros de clase, entre los que se encontraban otros tres becados de su mismo año y el resto todo niños de papa y mama que se creían superiores por ello.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que podría esperarles.

La entrevista con Sirius y el director fue simplemente un mero trámite, o eso dijo el director, pues decía que no pensaba renunciar a tener a un chico con semejantes notas, no dijo nada sobre la magnitud de su expediente, y no precisamente por buenas acciones. Desde pequeño había sido un revolucionario y siempre que veía algo que no le agradaba intervenía.

Sirius y Dumbledore objetaron que venía de familia, y como dato curioso sacó el expediente de su padre.

Lily y él se quedaron helados en sus asientos, pues ni sus dos expedientes juntos, que formaban un buen montón, superaban al de su padre.

Sirius dijo algo parecido a que mejor que no juntaran el suyo y el de Remus pues seguramente se quedarían sin mesa donde poder rellenar los impresos de inscripción.

-¿Practicas algún deporte?

Escuchó que le preguntaba el profesor Dumbledore, él revisó la lista de los deportes que había y se sintió incómodo, sí que practicaba un deporte, el mismo que su padre, pero precisamente por ello no deseaba volver a practicarlo.

-Este año no quisiera meterme con el deporte de ser posible.

Sirius lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada, Dumbledore solo asintió a sus palabras y pasó a Lily, ella enseguida dijo que se apuntaría a atletismo, y no hubo más interrupciones mientras rellenaban sus respectivas matrículas.

Tras despedirse del director y salir, Neville les informó que Nymphadora y Krum se habían marchado ya y que ya habían sido admitidos entre los cincuenta seleccionados.

Informó que él también había sido seleccionado y se les invitó a visitar al día siguiente su casa para organizar una merienda de celebración que Sirius no dudo en aceptar.

Al regresar a casa se tumbó en su cama, un día bastante largo, al menos había dado buenos resultados y ya se encontraban tanto él como Lily inscritos en el mismo colegio al que sus padres habían asistido:

-¿Cómo voy a sobrellevar esto?, echadme una mano desde allí arriba ¿sí?

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo sin saber que su vida y la de su hermana iba a pegar un vuelco de 180º, y que precisarían de todas sus fuerzas para enfrentar el tormento que les esperaba traspasado el umbral de Hogwarts.

20


	2. El alumno 315

_**Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le habéis dado al fic, la verdad es que no me esperaba este.**_

_**En fin espero que os siga gsutando tanto jijiji, alegra ver tantos Reviews juntos jajaja.**_

_**HHr: **__Hola, me alegro que te gustara el comienzo, espero que os siga gustando el resto ;)_

_Nos vemos pronto buybuy._

_**Ale: **__Hola, gracias por darle una oportunidad espero que disfrutes del fic y te siga gustando, buybuy y hasta el siguiente cap. _

_**Valeria: **__Hola, me alegro de que te gustara, espero que lo disfrutes hasta el final. Nos vemos en el siguiente y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic._

_**El alumno 315:**_

Habían pasado los dos meses de verano a una velocidad espantosa, algo que no le había agradado para nada.

En ese tiempo, Sirius había intentado por todos los medios que él mejorara en su estado de ánimo e incluso lo había animado a salir de casa.

Pocas veces le había hecho caso, y siempre fue en compañía de Luna, Lily, y Neville, quienes irrumpían en su cuarto cuando menos se lo esperaba y lo sacaban a rastras del mismo.

Ese resultó ser uno de esos días, Neville había querido celebrar una vez más, y en esta ocasión a lo grande, sus ingresos en Hogwarts y su pronta entrada en el mismo.

Él solo quería beber para olvidarse del uniforme que a partir del día siguiente tendría que cargar a todas partes, aborrecía la idea de ir con uniforme, era desesperante y lo peor es que Sirius le había dicho que era falta grave no ponérselo.

¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaban esas cosas?

Habían ido a la discoteca más famosas de todo Hosmeade, según lo que Luna y Neville les habían dicho, se habían tenido que vestir de punta en blanco, pues si no ibas bien vestido no te permitían entrar.

Era un sitio típico para niños ricos, no comprendía porque Neville y Luna se empeñaban en ir a esos lugares.

La discoteca estaba abarrotada, no cabía ni un alfiler más, pero todo parecía perfecto, la música típica de moda resonaba en todo el lugar. No podía negar que pese a su extraño nombre, el lugar era perfecto.

"_Las tres escobas_", era enorme, contaba con tres plantas, y diferentes salas de baile. La de los plebeyos, es decir la suya, era la planta baja, allí había tres pistas distintas, una dedicada a la música tecno, otra a salsa, merengue y cosas por el estilo, y por último la de música pop.

Ellos estaban de un lado a otro, en esos momentos Luna y Neville estaban desgastando la pista bailando una salsa, él se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes con una cerveza en las manos, mientras observaba a Lily de reojo y al tipo que se le había acercado.

¿Es que su hermana no podía quedarse quieta por una vez?, por eso odiaba salir con ella, era desesperante tener que estar en todo momento controlando que ningún aprovechado se acercara a ella, y de ese modo, ¿quién se podía divertir?, por eso, cuando cumplieron los dieciséis años, ella y él habían hecho un pacto, cada cual su grupo de amigos, y nunca salir juntos a ninguna discoteca.

Y ahora un año después ahí estaban los dos, saliendo con un mismo grupo de amigos, aunque Luna y Neville eran más amigos de Lily que de él, pero Luna parecía decidida a conseguir que él se compenetrara también.

Según tenía entendido, al día siguiente conocerían a otros amigos de ellos, de Hogwarts, y quería que entrara con buen pie en el lugar, lo dudaba mucho, pero tampoco se había negado.

Él por regla general no caía a la gente bien en una primera instancia, era sarcástico y sincero, decía las cosas claras y le gustaba recibir el mismo trato.

No le gustaba la hipocresía.

Cuando la canción concluyó, Luna y Neville llegaron donde él riendo divertidos, había llegado a pensar que esos dos eran pareja, pero por la forma en que Neville devoraba a su hermana, era evidente que no.

—¿Te decididas algún día a bailar una pieza conmigo?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Luna por sobre la música, se encogió de hombros:

—No me gusta demasiado bailar Luna.

—No es lo que Lily me ha dicho.

Dejó caer con una sonrisa traviesa Luna, y él fulminó a Lily con la mirada, recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado cuando su hermana lo había obligado a asistir a clases de baile, durante dos años y medio, después del entrenamiento tenía que correr la maratón para acompañar a una tímida Lily a sus clases de baile de salón.

Su madre y su padre habían estado de acuerdo, alegando ambos que el baile le serviría de mucho en el futuro, no estaba muy seguro de que su padre y su madre estuviesen pensando en lo mismo cuando lo dijeron.

Pues la sonrisa de su padre era de clara picardía, y esa misma noche había escuchado la música resonando en la sala y al asomarse, había visto a su padre bailando con su madre mientras reían divertidos, cuando su padre lo había descubierto, había hecho a su madre girar y estrechándola en sus brazos la acercó a él, le guiñó un ojo y la beso.

Él se marchó derecho a su cuarto, odiaba cuando sus padres se ponían así, y ahora ironías del destino, esos momentos eran los que más le gustaba recordar, sus momentos felices, sus disputas tontas terminadas en besos sofocantes.

Sus bailes tontos junto con él y Lily cada navidad en la sala intentando ver que pareja bailaba mejor. No estaba muy seguro de si Lily recordaba las mismas cosas que él, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a preguntar al otro nada al respecto de ese asunto.

Una nueva canción comenzó a resonar, una canción que lo obligó a regresar a la tierra, era una de las favoritas de su madre. Sus ojos viajaron rápidos a donde Lily se encontraba, ella ya no sonreía, lo miraba a él fijamente, era evidente que también la había reconocido, ella caminó hasta él y le tendió una mano.

—¿Bailas conmigo hermano?

Miró su mano, ¿por qué quería que bailaran esa canción?, al verla a los ojos vio la tristeza reflejada en ellos, suspirando dejó la copa sobre la mesa y fue con ella a la pista.

Juntos rodaron por ella, y tras las primeras vueltas, Lily dejó de bailar el baile como debía ser y comenzó a moverse como su madre lo había, era evidente que quería bailar esa pieza como sus padres lo hacían. No dudó en seguirla, era la forma en que se divertían algunas tardes de más pequeños, haciendo rabiar a sus padres imitando su tonto baile.

A ninguno le importó no seguir el ritmo u otra cosa, solo seguían los pasos realmente y recordaban en sus respectivas mentes aquellos momentos. Cuando la canción terminó, ambos quedaron en la postura que tanto le gustaba a su padre, con Lily pegada a él, y sintió que lo aferraba por el cuello y supo el momento exacto en que ella comenzaba a llorar.

Otra canción resonó, y al encontrarse en el centro de la pista la guió en esa también, lentamente Lily se fue recuperando, recordándose que llorar ya no servía para nada, al final de la canción ella ya reía una vez más.

—Pon la nuestra Lee.

Escuchó que decían a su lado, Lily y él miraron a la pareja que se había metido en la pista, eran el rubio y la castaña de Hogwarts, los que habían humillado a Luna.

Lily se aferró a él, pero prefirió ignorar el asunto, la verdad es que no los conocía de nada, ¿por qué tensarse?

Luna y Neville que estaban en la pista, pasaban olímpicamente de la pareja, así que él decidió hacer lo mismo.

—Eso está hecho pequeña.

En cuanto la música resonó todos comenzaron a bailar, guió a Lily por la pista, pero ella se dedicaba a fijarse en la pareja en cuestión:

—Si vas a seguir así me marcho, desde un comienzo no quería bailar.

Llamó su atención, ella tan solo frunció el ceño:

—Míralos, están intentando dejar en ridículo a Luna y Neville, ¿qué demonios les pasa?

Al mirar se percató de que era cierto, con su baile la pareja había despejado la pista, y eran pocos los que bailaban a su lado, y realmente los que lo hacían estaban quedando en un ridículo espantoso.

Luna y Neville tropezaron con ellos, y acabaron en el suelo. Sintió que Lily se aferraba a su brazo y lo obligaba a girar para acercarse aún más:

—Lily, esto no es una buena idea.

—Sí que lo es. No dejaré que humillen a mis amigos.

—Vamos a buscarnos problemas.

—Creí que eso no te importaba.

Suspiró y sabiendo que de poco servía pelear con su hermana la siguió, juntos llegaron donde Luna y Neville cuando estos se estaban poniendo al fin en pie.

—¿Estáis bien?

Ambos asintieron:

—No sé qué demonios vienen a hacer aquí, se supone que este lugar es demasiado bajo para ellos.

Exclamó furiosa Luna sin dejar de mirar a la pareja en cuestión:

—Tranquila, les demostraremos que esta pista no es para ellos.

Sentenció Lily, y en cuanto comenzó a resonar otra canción, ella tiró de él al centro de la pista, ya podía decir que eran el centro de atención.

Solo ellos y el rubio con la castaña estaban en la pista.

—¿Sabes que estás ocasionando que nuestra vida en Hogwarts sea un infierno?

—No, solo estoy demostrando que con nosotros no se juega.

Y estaba de acuerdo con ella, sobre todo cuando se fijó en la otra pareja y en su sonrisa socarrona y cargada de superioridad y seguridad.

—Pues hagámoslo a lo grande.

Declaró, y la hizo girar varias veces.

Y así consiguieron acallar a todo el mundo y solo la música se escuchaba, mientras las dos parejas se desenvolvían en la pista, bailando el mismo baile con diferentes estilos y movimientos, pero ninguna consiguió deslucir a la otra.

El brillo en los ojos del rubio cambió de seguridad a una rabia casi incontenible, mientras Lily reía divertida en sus brazos, desde siempre eso era para ellos el baile, una entretenida forma de pasarlo bien juntos sin que nadie interviniera.

Era una de las pocas cosas que habían hecho juntos y que a los dos les había resultado divertido. Las clases habían sido siempre motivo de diversión para ambos.

Sabiendo que el final de la canción estaba por llegar, él se preparó para el último movimiento, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, sintió que tiraban de Lily y que perdía su mano, furioso iba a recuperarla, pero el Dj enlazó una canción con otra y se encontró que tras el giro tenía en sus brazos a la castaña.

Era evidente lo que habían hecho, esos dos habían decidido cambiar parejas, miró al rubio y descubrió como colocaba su mano en la cintura de Lily y la aferraba a él, furioso intentó ir a patearle, pero la chica lo detuvo:

—No puedes abandonarme aquí, solo será una pieza, queremos ver qué tal lo hacéis por separado. Solo es eso, una canción y ya.

—¿A qué viene esto?, sinceramente no me hace ninguna gracia.

—No comprendo el motivo, solo queremos ver vuestra destreza, ¿o tienes miedo de que mi amigo te robe a tu noviecita?

La miró pasmado, ¿Lily su novia?, ¿acaso esa chica necesitaba gafas?, era evidente que eran hermanos.

—Eso no sucedería ni en un millón años.

Inquirió, no precisaba darle explicaciones sobre él y Lily. Sin dejar de mirar a Lily y al rubio de las narices, bailó con ella alrededor de la pista de baile, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo bien que parecían entenderse en la pista de baile, como si lo hubiesen hecho toda la vida.

Ella no precisaba demasiado para saber lo que él quería que hiciera y él igual. Según iba terminando la canción, notó el enfado en ella, no le agradaba descubrir que no habían tenido ni un solo fallo.

Más bien le molestaba, y entonces comprendió el verdadero motivo, querían dejarlos en ridículo. Sin embargo, era evidente por su frustración que no lo había conseguido, en cuanto el baile terminó la soltó al instante y caminó hacía Lily y el rubio.

Molesto comprobó que el tipo no soltaba a Lily de inmediato y apretó los puños, cuando estaba a muy poca distancia de ellos, el imbécil cogió a Lily de la barbilla con fuerza y la besó.

—Maldito idiota.

Furioso y más al ver como Lily luchaba por apartarlo, no dudo un segundo en echar su puño hacía atrás y apartarlo de su hermana con el mismo estampado en su cara.

Lily se aferró a su brazo y escupió al tipo en el suelo, la castaña corrió a socorrerlo, pero este se soltó de su agarre y se puso en pie:

—¿Quién te has creído que eres despreciable?

—Como te le vuelvas a acercar, lo vas a saber muy bien.

—Tú no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, pero puedo asegurarte que esto no se va a quedar así.

Harry lo vio dar dos pasos para acercarse, pero de repente se detuvo, Harry sintió que alguien lo agarraba por el hombro:

—Lárgate de aquí Malfoy, estás en nuestro terreno, no creo que quieras meterte en esto solo.

Harry miró sobre su hombro y descubrió a Neville tras él acompañado de varios chicos más.

—Vámonos Malfoy, esta es su pista.

—No por mucho tiempo.

Inquirió molesto, el rubio se acercó a él:

—Ten por seguro que me las pagarás.

Sin más le dio un golpe en el hombro y se abrió paso entre los otros, la castaña se detuvo unos instantes ante Luna y Neville:

—Sabéis lo que habéis provocado ¿no?, pues id avisándole que no durará mucho en Hogwarts.

Antes de que se marchara la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la detuvo:

—¿Es eso una amenaza?

Le preguntó molesto.

—Tómatelo como quieras, pero Draco no habla por hablar nunca.

Se soltó de su agarre y se marchó de allí, enfadado miró a Lily:

—¿Ves lo que has conseguido?

—Son unos idiotas, ¿por qué quería esa bailar contigo?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Le preguntó molesto:

—Malfoy me dijo que su amiga quería divertirse un poco y que le había pedido que hiciera pareja conmigo, también dijo que él debía tener una recompensa por ello, y por eso me besó.

—¿Dices que fue cosa de Hermione?

Preguntó Luna mirando por el lugar por donde los otros se habían marchado.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Luna apretó los puños molesta, pero cuando habló su voz era tranquila:

—Por nada, es mejor marcharnos ya.

Ninguno dudo en hacerle caso, cada cual recogió su respectiva chaqueta y se marcharon del local. Neville y Luna se separaron de ellos a cuatro calles de su casa, pues vivían algo apartados.

Él y Lily caminaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que tropezaron con dos chicos que venían de frente discutiendo entre ellos.

Harry pudo sujetar a Lily antes de que esta cayera, los dos chicos corrieron a pedir disculpas, Harry y Lily se encontraron con dos pelirrojos idénticos y que los dejarían sordos al pedir los dos a la vez disculpas y en un tono bastante más alto del debido:

—En serio no ha sido nada.

—¿De veras estás bien?

Le preguntó uno de ellos a Lily, esta asintió:

—En serio, no ha sido tan grave, además, Harry me cogió a tiempo.

—Me alegro, disculpa todo esto, es que veníamos hablando sobre algunos negocios y el idiota de mi hermano no se fijó por donde iba.

Escuchó que intervenía el otro y suspiró, volvía la misma historia de siempre, ambos chicos empezaron a hablar con Lily como si él no existiera en el lugar.

Suspiró irritado y decidió comenzar a caminar, en cuanto Lily viera que se alejaba esta lo seguiría.

—Hey, espera, discúlpanos tú también.

Inquirió el que había hablado por segunda vez:

—No fue nada. –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.—Será mejor que nos movamos.

—Mi nombre es Fred, mi hermano se llama George. No sois de por aquí ¿verdad?

—Nos hemos mudado hace relativamente poco.

Dijo de forma imprecisa, pero al mirar a Lily frunció el ceño, miraba a ambos como si fueran dioses.

—¿Vosotros sois Gred y Feorge?

La miró sin comprender, pero la sonrisa de ambos era genuina y de complacencia:

—Veo que has oído hablar de nosotros, ya creíamos que nuestra reputación no era tan lograda como pensábamos.

—¿Estáis de broma?, cualquiera que conozca de ordenadores sabría quienes sois vosotros.

—Él entonces no debe estar muy puesto.

Señalo el que había dicho que se llamaba Fred. Lily sonrió de medio lado:

—Eso depende, ¿habéis oído hablar de Fawkes?

Miró a su hermana extrañado, ¿qué se supone que hacía? Dio un paso para detenerla, pero George inquirió:

—¿Estás de broma?, todos en este mundillo saben quién es Fawkes, aunque lleva una temporada desaparecido. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella lo señaló con el dedo y sonrió de medio lado:

—Porque lo tienes ante ti.

—Lily.

Recriminó furioso, ser Fawkes en la red, era como ser el fénix de una leyenda, ser el mejor en entrar y hackear sitios sin dejar rastro, era una leyenda fantástica, su padre había sido el Fawkes original, era parte de su trabajo.

Y desde niño le había enseñado todo a él y Lily, eran unos expertos con los ordenadores, casi nada se les resistía y el único capaz de conseguir pararlos había sido su padre hasta el momento.

—Estás mintiendo.

Dijo con desconfianza Fred, ella dejó de sonreír y se puso seria:

—No, no lo hago, e imagino que habréis oído hablar de BlackRose. Del mismo modo que yo he oído hablar de vosotros en la red. Estoy sorprendida gratamente, no esperaba que fueseis tan jóvenes.

—Aduladora, no digas esas cosas que me haces sonrojar.

Fred y George rompieron a reír divertidos tras el chiste de George:

—Así que BlackRose, creí que vosotros vivíais lejos de aquí. Y seré sincero con vosotros, creí que seríais más mayores, al menos Fawkes.

Fred lo miró directamente a él:

—¿Alguno piensa aclararme quienes sois?, y tú Lily, tenemos que hablar de a quien le cuentas nuestras cosas y mucho más con la facilidad que lo haces.

—Estate tranquilo Harry, ellos son de los nuestros. Hace poco no se habla de otra cosa en la red más que de ellos dos.

—Espero que todo sea escandalosa mente malo.

Inquirió George:

—Podéis leerlo por vosotros mismos, ¿adónde ibais ahora?

Fred y George se miraron uno al otro y sin palabras entre ellos ambos inquirieron:

—Guíenos a su palacete milady.

Los cuatro llegaron a casa de Sirius, el cual se sorprendió bastante al ver a dos de sus alumnos allí.

—¿Profesor Black?

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo es que estáis con mis sobrinos?

Preguntó interesado, Fred sonrió de medio lado:

—Así que sus sobrinos, empiezo a comprender algunas cositas sobre ellos.

George y él intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice:

—Será mejor que suba por el ordenador, esperadme en la sala.

Lily subió corriendo a su cuarto y se perdió por las escaleras, él guió a Fred y George a la sala, Sirius se reunió con ellos en unos instantes.

Intercambiaron algunas preguntas de rigor, como que tal les había ido las vacaciones y sobre los deberes que debían entregarle al día siguiente.

La respuesta a esa última cuestión fue seguida por un incómodo silencio por parte de ambos gemelos, que se hicieron los locos de una forma sorprendente.

Lily decidió aparecer en ese preciso instante, llegando no solo con el portátil de ella, sino con el de él bajo el brazo.

Frunció el ceño, ¿qué creía que hacía?

—Sirius, ¿por qué no te vas a intentar ligarte a la vecina una vez más?

Inquirió Lily sin ningún reparo, Fred y George rompieron a reír, mientras Sirius miró hacia ella:

—Niña, ¿qué demonios dices?, ¿qué se supone que estás tramando para querer echarme de aquí?

—No urges en la intimidad de una señorita Sirius, eso no está bien.

Le guiño un ojo y sin más le cerró la puerta de la sala en las narices, Fred y George sonrieron:

—Eres nuestra héroe.

Intervino George riendo divertido, ella le contestó con una media sonrisa y ocupo el lugar a su lado.

—Tomad, coged mi portátil, Harry y yo usaremos el de él.

—¿Con qué propósito?

—Con el sano propósito de mostraros que no mentimos. No queremos que creáis que somos unos farsantes.

Lily sonrió segura de sí misma, y Fred cogió el portátil de ella con claro desafío en su rostro.

—¿Cuál es la meta?

Preguntó George mientras enchufaba ambos ordenadores a la luz.

—¿A quién conocéis de por aquí que sea imposible de hackear?

Preguntó ella con interés, Fred y George contestaron a la par:

—Hogwarts.

—¿La escuela?, venga ya, no puede ser tan difícil, tiene que haber algo más jugoso por los alrededores.

Fred sonrió:

—Solo hemos conseguido entrar una vez en su sistema de seguridad, el problema reside en que quien inventó la seguridad lo hizo a conciencia, y parece aprender solo. No hemos podido volver a entrar desde hace cuatro años.

Hogwarts es una escuela, sí, pero hay mucho detrás, esconden muchas cosas en su interior, hay hasta una cámara secreta.

George y yo como buenos curiosos quisimos averiguar qué podía ocultarse en una escuela con tanto entusiasmo. Pero fuimos rápidamente detectados y sacados de allí con prisa.

Además, están los expedientes de todos los alumnos que han pasado por Hogwarts a lo largo de la historia, Dumbledore se aseguró de ello. Este y yo, como castigo tuvimos que ingresar varios de esos expedientes a la red privada de la escuela.

Por eso conocemos algo del pasado de nuestro querido profesor de informática y toda su estancia en el interior de la escuela.

—¿Ingresasteis también el de Lilian Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigriw y James Potter?, eran compañeros de Sirius de su año.

Intervino Lily rápidamente, él la miró por unos instantes y suspiró, estaba claro lo que él y Lily buscarían si la respuesta era afirmativa.

—El del profesor Lupin sí, y ese tal Pettigriw también, pero no recuerdo a nadie llamado James Potter o Lilian Evans. ¿Qué hay de ti George?

Este frunció el ceño y se quedó callado mientras observaba la pantalla de su ordenador.

—No, creo que no. Ya sabes lo malo que soy con esas cosas, solo se me queda en la mente las cosas que me importan, lo demás lo desecho a la basura. Y ese día casi todo fue a ese lado, solo copie y copie y ya.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, en fin, por mi parte la respuesta segura es no, pero quizás él sí que lo hizo.

Fred se centró también en la pantalla del ordenador de Lily y Lily se centró en su propia pantalla.

—Escribe la contraseña Harry.

Suspiró irritada tras un rato de probar y no conseguir nada, él sonrió de medio lado:

—Aparta un poco anda.

Ella se acercó a Fred y le arrebató el ordenador para poner ella misma la contraseña:

—Hey, ya casi la teníamos.

Se quejó George, ella lo miró por unos instantes y este chasqueó la lengua.

—Bueno, quizás nos estuvieses dando unos cuantos problemas, pero era cuestión de tiempo.

Admitió de mala gana, él sonrió un poco más, le caían bien esos gemelos.

—Ya está, Lily, ahí lo tienes.

Se tiró hacía atrás en el sillón y le dejó el ordenador a ella, la verdad es que llevaba meses sin coger el mismo, desde que su padre no estaba para ser más exactos. Había enterrado todo lo que tenía que ver con su padre y sus momentos juntos. Lily era al contrario, ella se había aferrado a todo aquello como si fuera un puente con él.

—Bien, comenzamos. Quien entre, coja algo de la base de datos y salga sin ser detectado, gana.

—¿Y qué gana exactamente?

Lily sonrió traviesa mente y un brillo apareció en sus ojos café:

—Tendremos que entregar todos nuestros secretos en este mundillo, y además reconocer lo que el otro grupo vale en la red.

—Eso es demasiado, ¿estás segura que quieres arriesgarte a revelarnos todos tus secretos y encima admitir ante toda la red que somos mejores que vosotros?, sois una leyenda, eso sería un golpe muy fuerte para vosotros.

—Y una subida en la escala para vosotros. ¿No creéis que es algo interesante?

—Muy bien, es cosa tuya, luego no te quejes por cometer suicidio social.

Sentenció Fred con seguridad, miró a ese pelirrojo en cuestión, el otro era un charlatán, pero él parecía hablar más en serio, de los dos le agradaba más Fred, el chico lo miró de regreso.

—¿No vas a jugar?, no creo que pueda sola, no es por menospreciarla ni nada por el estilo. Hablo en serio cuando digo que es todo un reto.

Se quedó callado un rato:

—La dejaré sola un rato, si es verdad lo que dices, entonces la ayudaré. Pero quiero aclarar algo, yo no he hecho esa estúpida apuesta, si perdemos, solo Lily contará sus artes, a mí no me metáis en esto.

—Eso no es justo Harry.

Miró a su hermana y se encogió de hombros, Fred y George no dijeron nada, hasta después de un rato, que Fred añadió:

—Muy bien, tú y yo fuera, en el momento en que tú entres en la partida entro yo. Dejemos que ellos jueguen un rato.

—Una cosita, ¿Lily verdad? –preguntó George, ella asintió: —Bien, quieres que luchemos entre nosotros o solo contra el sistema de seguridad.

—¿Quieres decir que nos pongamos obstáculos uno al otro?, si decís que la cosa ya es complicada así, ¿para qué hacernos las cosas más complicadas hoy?, es solo una prueba para ver que tan buenos sois vosotros y para demostrarles que les dije la verdad.

—Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo.

Fred se echó en el otro sillón con los brazos cruzados mirando la pantalla del ordenador de Lily. Él por su parte se quedó en silencio, miró su propio ordenador y le señaló a Lily el reproductor de música:

—Está bien, pero sabes que con eso yo no puedo trabajar.

—Enchufa los cascos y yo me los pondré.

Dijo sencillamente, ella suspiró irritada e hizo lo que le pidió. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música, habían pasado como diez canciones cuando escuchó un sonido extraño interrumpiendo la música, sin abrir los ojos frunció el ceño.

Era una melodía, una melodía que sonaba de fondo, ¿la página web de la escuela tenía sonido de fondo?, ¿por qué narices Lily entraba desde allí al ordenador de la escuela?

No obstante había algo que le sonaba de la melodía.

Abrió los ojos y se fijó en la pantalla de Lily, estaba tecleando un código base, ¿por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso?

Miró a Fred, el cual parecía irritado con su hermano por algo, pero no estaba hablando. La canción que estaba escuchando dejó de sonar, pero ahí seguía la melodía de fondo, sintió un escalofrío, se incorporó y tocó a Lily en el hombro.

Ella se asustó en un principio, se quitó los cascos con brusquedad y alargó la mano hasta el teclado, desconectó el reproductor de música, pero no precisó ponerse los cascos para escuchar la melodía, pues desde el ordenador de Lily resonaba la misma melodía con suavidad.

No obstante el ritmo era diferente.

Frunció el ceño:

—Fred, ¿cómo entrasteis en la base la última vez?

—Lo típico, un correo trampa.

Aclaró, de forma simple, él chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Habéis vuelto a intentar entrar de esa forma?

—Solo una vez, y en esta ocasión, ¿por qué?

Frunció el ceño y quitó los cascos, la melodía sonó ahora en ambos ordenadores, no obstante la que salía de su ordenador era más pausada que la que provenía del ordenador de Lily.

—Por eso. Salid los dos de ahí cuanto antes.

Inquirió mirando a su hermana, ella lo miró sin comprender:

—Esa melodía es una cuenta atrás, están a punto de localizar a George, ¿no ves lo rápido que va?

Lily, Fred y George escucharon con atención y Fred fue quien actuó primero y sin pensarlo apagó el ordenador del botón de apagado, era la forma más sencilla de terminar con la conexión.

—Ahora tú Lily, apaga.

—Espera, solo un poco más, ya estoy por sacar uno de los archivos.

—Lil, ya.

Sentenció enfadado, no quería problemas por ese estúpido juego, pero ella tecleó con rapidez y antes de que pudiera impedirlo dio vuelta al pc y les enseñó a Fred y George un archivo:

—No sabía que teníais tantos hermanos, y más importante, que sois unos niños de mama y papa.

En la pantalla se reflejaba la ficha de Fred Weasley, con una fotografía de él mismo.

Fred y George abrieron la boca sorprendidos, él no dudo en apagar su propio ordenador al ver que la melodía aceleraba al mismo ritmo que antes lo hacía en el ordenador de Lily.

—Bien, he de admitir que no me esperaba eso. —Dijo Fred con una media sonrisa, para después añadir: —Pero temo que solo has ganado la mitad de la apuesta. Pues te han detectado también.

—Sí, bueno, ¿y eso cómo nos deja?

El silencio se hizo en la sala, fue Fred de nuevo quien lo rompió, se puso en pie e instó a su hermano a seguirlo en la acción, se inclinó hacia delante y sonriendo inquirió:

—Me gustáis bastante, es por eso que os diré algo que quizás os interese. No estábamos en esa calle por casualidad, yo que tú me andaría con cuidado número trescientos quince, has levantado una gran expectación. Piensan hacerte la vida imposible. Malfoy nos llamó y nos pidió toda clase de información sobre ti.

Como nos fue imposible encontrar nada, decidimos hacer un ataque frontal, claro está que no nos imaginamos que nos encontraríamos con quien nos hizo entrar en el mundo de los hackers.

Estáis seguros con nosotros, y les diremos a Hermione y Draco que se pueden ir al demonio, pero tened cuidado. Ron y Ginny son dos idiotas que harán lo imposible por permanecer en ese grupito de idiotas, nuestros hermanos pequeños no son de mente propia me temo, y actúan según sus directrices.

Si Hogwarts fuera un castillo de la Edad Media, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, serían los reyes en el mismo. Quienes van en su contra tienen serias consecuencias. Por agradar a Hermione las chicas harán lo imposible, así que ten cuidado Lily.

Y tú, no sé el motivo por el que te han echado el ojo, pero ella no les interesa, es un daño colateral para llegar hasta ti.

Harry se puso en pie rápidamente:

—¿De qué estás hablando?, esos se pueden ir al infierno, no les tengo ningún miedo, y diles lo que te venga en gana de mí, pero asegúrate de decirles una cosa, como le pongan un solo dedo encima a Lily no respondo, mi hermana es sagrada.

Fred se apartó de él sin perder su sonrisa:

—No los amenazas por ir contra ti, sino por ir por ella, interesante, sin duda me gustas cada vez más. Vamos George, tenemos que ordenar todo lo que tenemos con respecto a Malfoy y Granger, no quiero que se piensen que pueden amenazarnos o algo por el estilo.

Ellos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la sala para marchase, pero Lily se puso en pie enseguida:

—No se os ocurra decirles nada de esto a ellos, u os juro que lo vais a lamentar.

—Tranquila, nos vemos mañana en el colegio.

Se despidieron con un saludo de su mano y se marcharon sin más.

—¿Qué demonios pasa en ese lugar?

Inquirió molesto saliendo de la sala derecho a su cuarto, Lily se encargó de recoger los ordenadores y subió tras él, antes de que cerrara la puerta de su habitación la detuvo:

—Lily, esa melodía.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella?

La miró por unos instantes:

—¿Te sonó conocida?

Ella se quedó unos instantes pensando, perdida en su mente, para después cansarse, encogerse de hombros y negar:

—No, creo que no me suena de nada, ¿por qué?, ¿a ti sí te sonaba?

No respondió enseguida:

—No, quizás la estoy confundiendo con alguna de mis canciones, ya sabes que estaba escuchando música cuando sonó.

Ella no dijo nada más, se encogió de hombros y se marchó, él por su parte esperó un buen rato, hasta que escuchó a Sirius acostarse y se volvió a levantar, cogió el ordenador y lo encendió.

Rebuscó lo que necesitaba en el mismo, una carpeta que tenía bien oculta entre sus archivos y seleccionó un archivo de sonido, enseguida la melodía irrumpió en el sonido de la habitación.

Frunció el ceño.

—Lo sabía.

Inquirió mientras acariciaba a Hedwig tras las orejas.

Esa música la había compuesto su padre, era su sello, decía que era la declaración de amor para su madre y que se había convertido en su identificador particular. No obstante era evidente que era algo más, pues la había utilizado como cuenta atrás, ¿por qué advertir a quien ingresara en la base de datos de Hogwarts que estaban siendo rastreados?

¿Por qué su padre había puesto su melodía en ese lugar exactamente?

Era extraño, pero Lily había conseguido salvar la seguridad de la base de datos, y George también, si su padre no hubiese querido que entraran, nunca lo habrían conseguido, y tampoco habría puesto algo que advirtiera del tiempo del que disponían para encontrar lo que fuera que estaban buscando.

¿Sabría Sirius algo al respecto?

Cerró el ordenador y se planteó preguntarle a Lily, al día siguiente, qué método había usado exactamente para ingresar en la base de datos de Hogwarts. En esos momentos estaba comenzando a pensar que no había sido tan mala idea apuntarse a informática como había creído en un principio, pues desde la sala de ordenadores del lugar, sería mucho más sencillo averiguar algo.

Se fue a la cama junto con Hedwig aun pensando en ello y en lo que Fred y George le habían dicho sobre todo lo que podía estar oculto en ese lugar y las claras intenciones de su padre de que fuese descubierto.

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, fue Lily la que lo despertó, saltando sobre su cama como cuando era más pequeña, gruñó furioso intentando apartarla, pero ella no se dejó, como último recurso, la cogió con fuerza y le hizo cosquillas, una pequeña lucha se desató entre ambos, sus gritos y risas llegaron a Sirius, que al subir se quedó parado en la puerta observando a ambos.

Miró alrededor y sonrió al ver el ordenador de Harry cerca de la cama, el chico estaba comenzando a ser él de nuevo poco a poco. Escuchar las risas de Lily le hacía sentirse bien, se acercó a ellos:

—Venga que tenéis que estar a las doce para la ceremonia de bienvenida y para instalaros en la torre que se os haya asignado.

—¿Es posible que estemos en torres diferentes?

Preguntó Lily en cuanto recupero el aliento, Sirius asintió:

—En medida de los resultados de vuestros exámenes, todo es analizado con cuidado, tenéis que recordar, que una vez sepáis la casa a la que pertenecéis tenéis que ir a buscar vuestra corbata.

Es una de las cosas que se encarga de daros Hogwarts, pues hasta el primer día nadie sabe a qué casa pertenece, los años siguientes ya no. Se suele guardar la corbata de este año, para utilizarla en el último año que curséis en Hogwarts, es una especie de tradición.

Lo más seguro es que veáis a estudiantes de último con corbatas diferentes a las vuestra, y entre ellos también será diferentes, en función del año en que entrarán en Hogwarts.

Lily salió del cuarto tras la explicación para ir a ocupar el baño a toda prisa, así que él acompañó a Sirius a desayunar.

—Una cosa Sirius, ¿qué pasará con Hedwig?

Preguntó al sentir a la perrita enredando con sus sabanas, Sirius miró de uno a otro:

—Había pensado en dejarla con la señora Filch mientras estamos en el colegio.

Frunció el ceño, eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—¿No puede venir con nosotros?

Sirius negó:

—Lo siento Harry, las mascotas están prohibidas en Hogwarts.

Chasqueó la lengua una vez que Sirius salió de su cuarto:

—Bien, ¿qué se supone que haremos entonces contigo enana?

Hedwig lo miró unos instantes y como si lo hubiese entendido le dio la solución en el acto, la miró unos instantes y sonrió de medio lado:

—Bien, ya veremos.

Salió del cuarto y bajó a desayunar para después ir a vestirse.

Estaban terminando cuando escuchó el pitido de un claxon a la puerta, extrañado se asomó a la ventana de la cocina, Sirius lo acompañó, se sorprendió al descubrir a Neville saludando desde la ventana de atrás del coche, Luna salió de la parte del acompañante y sonriendo inquirió:

—Hemos pensado que no queríais que la gente os relacionase con un profesor del colegio, para prevenir futuros comentarios malintencionados ya me entiendes.

—Hola, soy Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de Luna.

Sonrió un hombre desde la parte del conductor con una expresión amable, Sirius chasqueó la lengua:

—Así que no quieres ir conmigo a Hogwarts está bien saber esos detalles, no fuese a cometer la estupidez de saludarte por los pasillos.

—Oye, a mí no me recrimines nada, esto no es idea mía.

—Ya, estoy seguro de ello.

Refunfuñó de malas ganas apartándose de él, Harry suspiró con cansancio, Sirius a veces se comportaba peor que un niño. Fue en ese preciso instante que Lily apareció:

—¿Ya llegaron?, perfecto, Sirius ¿llevas tú nuestras cosas?

Miró sorprendido a Lily, Sirius igual:

—¿Me has visto cara de montacargas Lil?

—No, pero no querrás que aparezcamos con las maletas en la ceremonia de bienvenida, eso daría una imagen espantosa.

Suspiró, Lily era todo un caso, negó con cansancio y ella se dispuso a salir por la puerta:

—Quieta ahí señorita.

Lily se giró con fastidio y cogió al vuelo un croissant que Sirius le había lanzado:

—Quiero avisarte que estaré al pendiente de lo que comes en el colegio, si se te ocurre saltarte alguna comida, te juro que todo Hogwarts se enterará de que eres mi sobrina porque te perseguiré como perro por toda la institución hasta que hayas comido.

—Eres un fastidio Sirius.

—Lo sé, pero por ello me queréis tanto.

Harry recogió la chaqueta de su uniforme y vio como Sirius cogía la de su propio traje, lo miró de reojo y se percató que era la segunda vez en su vida que veía a este de traje, ¿trabajaría con esa ropa o con otro estilo? Ayudó a Sirius a cargar las cosas en el coche, su maleta, la de Lily y la del propio Sirius, pues a pesar de que vivía cerca, a lo largo del año escolar se quedaba en el colegio, decía que así podía dormir una hora más.

—Harry, ¿dejaste ya a Hedwig con la señora Filch?

—Sí, también le dejé algo de dinero para la comida de ella. Tenía miedo de que se peleara con sus gatos, le dije que ella no es de pelearse sino de jugar con ellos como una locuela, esperemos que sea así.

Sirius asintió a sus palabras y se montó al coche, él por su parte entró a la casa para recoger su última maleta.

Sabiendo que si decidía irse en el coche de sus amigos, Sirius se convertiría en un fastidio muy grande, Harry no dudo en subirse al coche, sentándose en la parte delantera en el asiento del copiloto, escuchó que Luna y Lily lo llamaban pero las ignoró a ambas, lo que no pudo ignorar fue la sonrisa socarrona y de ilusión que se dibujó en el rostro de Sirius.

Escuchó pasar el coche del padre de Luna y Sirius no tardó en asegurarse que todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa estaban cerradas, además de asegurar la alarma de la casa.

Una vez en camino Sirius inquirió:

—Quiero agradecerte el haberte esforzado por entrar en Hogwarts Harry. Estoy seguro de que a tus padres les encantaría verte estudiando allí.

Harry no contestó, tan solo se encogió de hombros, Sirius lo miró de reojo:

—Sé que no es fácil, tampoco lo es para mí, amaba a tus padres Harry, eran mi única familia. Sé lo que duele no verlos cada día y saber que eso no volverá a suceder jamás.

—Sirius, realmente no deseo hablar sobre ese asunto, de verdad.

—Mira en la guantera.

Esa fue su simple respuesta, él obedeció y frunció el ceño al encontrarse un manojo de llaves, las miró sin comprender: —Esto que te digo tiene una razón. Harry, si decides que quieres estar solo, esas son las llaves de la casa.

Los fines de semana si pedís el permiso pertinente se os deja abandonar la escuela, yo sé lo que es desear tener un lugar donde escapar. Te dejo las llaves espero no las pierdas, el código de la alarma es treinta y uno, cero, nueve.

Harry suspiró grabando el número en su mente:

—Gracias Sirius.

Este solo chasqueó la lengua quitándole importancia al asunto, cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Harry se quedó asombrado de la cantidad de gente que llegaba al lugar:

—¿Todos son alumnos de la escuela?

—Te dije que te sorprenderías.

—Sirius, es impresionante, ¿cómo demonios da el día para todas las clases que deben cursarse?

—Tenemos un buen administrador de tiempo, en fin, venga sal y ayúdame a descargar el equipaje, creo que Lily decidió sacar su cuarto entero y mudarlo a Hogwarts.

—No pondría eso en duda.

Salió del coche en cuanto este terminó de aparcar, se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo y juntos ayudados por un alumno a petición de Sirius, llevaron todo el equipaje al lugar.

Sirius los guio al lugar donde debían dejar su equipaje, ahora comprendía el motivo de porqué les había dicho que debían poner su nombre y curso en las maletas.

—Bien, muchacho, ya llegó la hora de que vayas a la ceremonia de bienvenida, nos vemos allí.

Sirius le revolvió el cabello, gesto que sabía odiaba y se marchó sin más dejándolo solo en el lugar. No le dio demasiada importancia en un principio, hasta que se percató de que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llegar al gran salón.

Maldijo entre dientes, y comenzó a caminar, no podía ser tan difícil.

Pero sí que lo era, el colegio era inmenso, y no localizaba el lugar por donde debía ir, exasperado al encontrarse con otro callejón sin salida, se giró para retroceder, al hacerlo se encontró de frente con un tipo alto, de cabello negro, con aspecto grasiento, y ojos del mismo color.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando recibió esa fría mirada en su persona, no obstante, cuando tras repasarlo de arriba abajo y terminar fijo en sus ojos, percibió un destello de otra cosa.

La irritación y el odio dieron lugar a un deje de tristeza, fue tan rápido el cambio de una sensación a otra, que casi creyó habérselo imaginado.

—¿El señor Potter?

Asintió de forma automática:

—¿El número trescientos quince?

Frunció el ceño, pero volvió a asentir:

—Sígame, hace más de media hora que se le espera para la ceremonia de bienvenida, soy Severus Snape profesor de Química de esta institución. Todo el mundo se preguntaba dónde demonios podría haberse metido.

—Ayudé a Sirius con el equipaje y me perdí al intentar regre…

—A mí me importaba bien poco, estoy aquí por petición del Director Dumbledore.

No agregó nada más y él tampoco fue tan estúpido de volver abrir la boca, era claro que ese profesor no era de los que admitían excusas. Sería una complicada asignatura.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del gran comedor, Snape lo llevó donde se encontraban Victor Krum, Nymphadora Tonks, y la muchacha más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Contaba con un cabello rubio casi imposible de conseguir, y con unos ojos perfectos. Su cuerpo era el de una típica modelo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era lo que definitivamente dejaba entrever lo hermosa que podía ser.

Pese a su aspecto, no parecía ser de las que diera mucha importancia al físico de una persona, eso le gustó en el acto.

Snape volvió a mirarlo y sin el menor cuidado, colocó en su camisa una chapa con forma de estrella con su número.

Al hacerlo sintió un pequeño pinchazo, lo que lo obligó a mirar al tipo, quién formó una sonrisa despectiva:

—Únase a sus otros compañeros, ellos le explicarán su cometido.

Sin más se retiró, se acercó a Tonks que lo llamaba con una sonrisa de medio lado:

—Al fin apareces, todos te estaban buscando, por lo visto nosotros tenemos que encontrarnos en un sitio especial, después de todo somos los mejores.

Le guiñó un ojo divertida y él suspiró con cansancio, no deseaba llamar la atención y sin embargo todos parecían decididos a que así fuera.

Una profesora les hizo una seña para que los cuatro avanzaran hacía el interior de la sala, tras entrar maldijo entre dientes, los habían hecho entrar por una puerta que los dejaba encima del estrado, la profesora los guio a cuatro sillas que estaban vacías en el centro del mismo, y él se sintió terriblemente incómodo.

—Estamos en lugar preferente.

Escuchó que susurraba Tonks.

—Eso no puede ser muy bueno.

Rumió entre dientes. Varios profesores pasaron delante de ellos para situarse en sus respectivos asientos, ellos quedaban entre medias de varios profesores.

Sirius fue uno de los que pasó por delante de ellos y se quedó congelado mirándolo a él y Tonks. Esta le saludó con una gran sonrisa y moviendo su mano en forma de saludo.

—¿Harry?, ¿eras el número trescientos quince?

Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso no lo sabía?

—Creí que tras la entrevista con Dumbledore lo sabías.

—Bien él dijo que habías tenido buenas notas, no esperé que fueras de las cuatro mejores.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y no dijo nada, cuando volvió a mirar a Sirius sintió un escalofrío, la sonrisa de total orgullo que estaba dibujada en su rostro era casi insuperable. Se abstuvo de revolverle el pelo, seguramente para no dar motivos a que se burlaran de él, algo que le agradeció, pero en un susurro inquirió:

—Muchas gracias Harry, en serio, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

Y retomó su camino con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, escuchó como la muchacha a su lado soltaba un suspiro que había estado conteniendo y al mirarla la descubrió algo sonrojada, Tonks sonrió y alegremente declaró:

—Un buen prospecto de hombre ¿cierto?

Ella miró a Tonks:

—¿Bromeas?, si llego a saber que existía semejante profesor en esta institución, dioses, me habría cambiado hace años.

Tonks y ella rompieron a reír, él tan solo negó, ¿qué pintaba entre medias de esas dos?

—Aunque los alumnos tampoco tienen desperdicio. —dijo ésta regalándole una sonrisa a él, sintió que su cara enrojecía por segundos. Nunca antes una muchacha como aquella le había sonreído de semejante manera. Su acento era algo extraño, pero su Ingles era fluido.

—Estoy de acuerdo, mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks, ¿y tú eres?

—Fleur Isabelle Delacour.

Le sonrió de medio lado y estrechó la mano que Tonks le había extendido:

—Francesa ¿no?

Preguntó Tonks a su lado:

—Así es, mis padres se trasladaron a Londres por trabajo y quisieron que entrada en la mejor escuela del lugar.

—Y con honores, por lo visto tienes una nota bastante aceptable.

Ella se encogió de hombros restando importancia a ese hecho:

—Quedé en cuarto lugar, vosotros estáis más adelante que yo.

—Pero nuestras notas deben andar por la misma nota, no más de un nueve seguro.

Inquirió Víctor con algo de irritación.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Preguntó Fleur algo extrañada:

—Yo dejé una pregunta sin responder, y Tonks por lo que sé también.

—Yo no pude con la diez.

Intervino él sin darse cuenta, los otros tres lo miraron y asintieron a su afirmación.

—Eso significa que es imposible que tuviésemos una nota superior al nueve.

—Y que el resto no llegó ni a esa.

Iba a decir algo más cuando el director apareció en escena y comenzó con su discurso de bienvenida. Aburrido, miró hacía el resto de la gente, era increíble que tantos alumnos entraran en el gran salón, ya le pareció increíble que entraran mil mesas para el día de la prueba.

Podría jugar a "_buscando a Waly_", solo que en su caso sería "_buscando a Lily_".

Así conseguiría pasar un poco el tiempo. El discurso se alargó cerca de media hora, donde el director habló sobre el código de honor de los alumnos de Hogwarts, sobre el comportamiento apropiado de un alumno de esa institución. Nombró las clásicas prohibiciones, las cuales escuchó solo por encima, hasta que llegó el momento en que se medio giró y hablando para el público y señalándolos a ellos comenzó a hablar:

—Este año han surgido cuatro personas que han aprobado su examen con unas notas sorprendentes, hacía mucho tiempo que no había cuatro becados con semejantes notas.

Es por ello que los hemos galardonado con la estrella de Hogwarts, será su insignia distintiva, y como recompensa por sus esfuerzos para entrar en nuestra institución les hemos otorgado a cada torre a la que pertenecerán veinte puntos por cada uno.

Esperamos mucho de ellos, y deseamos que sus esfuerzos se vean recompensados, pido un fuerte abrazo para todos ellos.

El gran salón estalló en aplausos, los profesores fueron los que más aplaudieron y él se sintió tremendamente desdichado, ¿acaso querían arruinarles la vida a ellos cuatro nada más comenzar la escuela remarcando que habían sido unos empollones?

No recordaban que ese calificativo era uno de los más despreciados por casi todos los alumnos, al menos en los tiempos que corrían. Suspiró sintiéndose de repente agotado.

Tonks y Fleur sonreían, una de oreja a oreja, la otra tímidamente, miró de reojo a Krum, y lo encontró impasible, como si la cosa no fuera con él, seguramente él estaría haciendo el ridículo.

—Bien, los recién llegados podéis pasar por la mesa del fondo a solicitar vuestras respectivas corbatas. Os damos la bienvenida a nuestra institución y deseamos que todo esté a vuestro gusto.

Sin más este se alejó del micro y se acercó a ellos, se pusieron en pie a la par que él llegaba a ellos.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de todos vosotros, espero con ansias presenciar vuestros méritos en este centro.

Lo miró fijamente y de repente se sintió incómodo, esa mirada definitivamente podía conseguir que uno sintiera que le estaban leyendo la mente. La profesora McGonagall lo llamó y este dejó de mirarlo, sintiéndose liberado no tardó ni dos segundos en bajar del estrado, no bajó por las escaleras como el resto, no, quería bajar lo más rápido posible, por lo que saltó directamente.

Tras eso se dirigió a la mesa y se encontró con Luna allí sentada, Lily y Neville estaban también allí recogiendo sus respectivas corbatas.

—Mira, soy una Gryffindor, y Neville también.

Lily le mostró una corbata con listas rojas y amarillas, miró a Luna y esta rebuscó su nombre, la vio fruncir el ceño y seguidamente se la entregó.

No la cogió si quiera, al ver el verde y plateado no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero ver la serpiente bordada en la misma mucho menos.

Sintió un escalofrío, odiaba las serpientes, hacía muchos años que las odiaba, pero los últimos acontecimientos habían conseguido que ya no pudiera ni verlas.

—¿Slytherin?, es imposible, tiene que haber un error.

Escuchó la voz de Sirius tras él, recogió la lista de Luna y buscó su nombre él mismo, al darse cuenta de que Luna no se había confundido, Harry detectó las ganas de este de ir en busca de Dumbledore, sin embargo lo detuvo, no quería más escándalos, ya tenía suficientes.

—Déjalo, ¿hay alguna manera de cambiarse de casa?, quizás si les digo que quiero estar con Lily…

—Eso no servirá de nada, no entiendo la decisión de Dumbledore, sé que no eres un Slytherin, esa personalidad no te pega nada. Tiene que haberse cometido un error estoy seguro.

Dumbledore se reunió con ellos con su sonrisa imperturbable en sus finos labios.

—Veo que ya tienen sus corbatas, confío en que todo esté bien.

—Bien sabes tú que no es así, sino no estarías aquí, ¿qué significa esto?

Recriminó en voz baja mostrándole la lista a Dumbledore, este ni siquiera la miró, tan solo asintió:

—Sí, bien, tenía algunas dudas sobre el joven Potter, quería discutirlas con él en privado, su caso es muy especial, tenía dos casas para elegir, y me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. En mi opinión personal, considero que debería quedarse en Slytherin, sería una buena adquisición para dicha casa, en realidad una muy buena.

—¿Cuál era la otra casa?

Preguntó interesada Lily:

—La suya señorita Potter.

—No hay más que hablar entonces.

Sentenció Sirius, pero Dumbledore solo lo miraba a él:

—Le importa joven Potter venir a mi despacho tras visitar las instalaciones de Hogwarts.

—¿Dónde está?

Dumbledore sonrió:

—El profesor Black, estoy seguro que le guiará, ahora voy a dedicarme a mis asuntos por un rato. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts todos.

Se alejó de ellos y Luna le entregó la corbata, una vez la tuvo en sus manos, le prestó algo más de atención, y descubrió que la estrella estaba bordada en su corbata.

Al mirar las de Krum, Tonks y Fleur, descubrió que ellos también tenían bordadas sus estrellas en las corbatas.

—Os podéis quitar la que os ha puesto Snape, esas serán las definitivas.

Agradeció eso, pues la de la corbata la podía ocultar:

—Bueno, será mejor que vayáis a ver todo esto, Luna, confío en que cuando termines les podrás mostrar todo el lugar y sus respectivas salas.

—No hay problema profesor Black.

Sirius le sonrió, palmeó su hombro y el de Neville y se alejó de todos ellos. Se fijó en las corbatas de los que lo acompañaban, Tonks, era otra Gryffindor, Luna era Ravenclaw, Fleur Hufflepuff y Krum un Slytherin como él, lo que quería decir que le habían dado cuarenta puntos a esa casa.

—Voy a dar una vuelta, Lily, ¿vienes?

Lily asintió mientras luchaba con su corbata para ponérsela, al ver su dilema él se colocó la suya sin abrochar, al ser el primer día no dirían nada.

—Tendrás que practicar con eso.

Le dijo de medio lado a su hermana.

—Enséñame en lugar de burlarte de mí.

—Ya lo haré más tarde.

Juntos se dirigieron a la puerta del castillo, Neville, Tonks, Fleur y para su sorpresa Krum, iban con ellos, Luna les dijo que mandaría un mensaje a Neville para que le dijera donde se encontraban y alcanzarlos más tarde.

Al salir del castillo, el sol los saludó:

—Al menos el tiempo acompaña, creía que aquí siempre llovía.

Dijo Fleur como si nada, Tonks rio:

—Es un día milagro, no te acostumbres.

No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando Harry recibió algo que cayó sobre su persona, todos se quedaron helados tras él, mientras él estaba estático.

Encima lo que fuera que le tiraron parecía ser gelatinoso y líquido a la par, se quitó las gafas furioso, Lily corrió a secarle las mismas con un pañuelo:

—¿Qué creéis que hacéis?

Preguntó enfadada Tonks tras él, unas risas se oían delante de ellos, pero al no tener las gafas puestas no distinguía quienes eran, aunque tampoco lo dudaba.

—Toma Harry.

Cogió las gafas de manos de Lily y se las puso, en cuanto hizo eso en su campo de visión entraron el maldito de Malfoy y su fiel compañera Granger, era ella la que tenía el cubo vacío en sus manos.

—Solo queríamos darle al alumno número trescientos quince una bienvenida digna de él, como sabemos que le encanta el lago, nos tomamos la molestia de traerle un poco de agua de este mezclado con un poco de sustancia del mismo.

Sentenció Malfoy sin dejar de sonreír, tras él y la chica, había una especie de séquito, apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Malfoy había otra muchacha, contaba con el cabello pelirrojo y largo, sintió un escalofrío al verla, pues el color de su pelo era casi igual al de su madre.

Al mirarla bien, se encontró con una chica que parecía ser menor que ellos, tenía su cabello largo y suelto, y sus ojos marrones que los observaban a todos con cierta curiosidad, tras ellos tres, había un pequeño séquito de pelirrojos, Harry contó otros tres aparte del grandullón que pertenecía al equipo de baloncesto.

—Los Weasley.

Susurró en su oído Lily, él asintió, estaba seguro de que así era, pues todos contaban con el mismo color de pelo y altura, menos la chica. Si no recordaba mal, solo el del equipo de baloncesto y la chica eran de su edad o menor que ellos. Los otros eran mayores, incluso el más alto de todos, que debía pertenecer al último año.

Había más gente tras ellos, pero esos parecían ser los que formaban el círculo central de la pareja "real", si se fiaba de lo que los gemelos Weasley les habían dicho a Lily y él.

—Bueno, es un recibimiento mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Escuchó que susurraba Neville, y quiso coger el cubo y estampárselo en la cabeza, era mejor de lo esperado porque el que estaba pringoso no era él.

—Bien, gracias por vuestra bienvenida, está bien saber que me dais tanta importancia como para venir vosotros mismos en mi busca, pero chicos, comprended esto, ya elegí mi círculo de amistades, lo siento, no poseéis nada que pueda interesarme.

Vamos Lily.

No esperó a que ninguno respondiera, siguió su camino, esperaba que Luna llegase pronto, no quería tener mucho rato las ropas todas manchadas de ese color verdoso, y no sabía cómo llegar a la torre de Slytherin.

—Buena respuesta, aunque podría haber actuado un poco más, no sé, enojoso.

Escuchó que opinaban desde la derecha, al mirar de reojo a quien le hablaba suspiró, los Weasley que faltaban:

—Hola chicos, ¿qué tal todo?

Preguntó sin darle importancia a su aspecto y sus palabras, Fred sonrió de medio lado y contestó:

—Muy bien, esperábamos algo con más acción, en fin, ya veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas.

—¿Qué pretendéis?

—Poca cosa, solo conseguir algunas influencias y a ser posible, poder trabajar juntos.

Fred les guiñó un ojo a él y Lily, ella no dudó en sonreírle de medio lado, mientras Tonks interrogaba a Neville sobre ambos chicos, sintió que Krum se colocaba a su lado:

—Interesante grupo.

Dijo como si nada, y por algún motivo supo enseguida que no se refería a ellos:

—Cuídate las espaldas, odian a los becados y creo que no les ha hecho ninguna gracia que seamos destacados.

Él se encogió de hombros:

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Luna no tardó más de media hora en reunirse con ellos, al ver su estado lo llevó hasta la torre de Slytherin, una vez allí le dijo que lo esperaría fuera, pero él se negó, le dijo que ya los avisaría cuando saliese.

Ella tan solo asintió y se marchó, tras entrar en la sala achicó los ojos, era un lugar algo frío y oscuro. Miró a varios que se encontraban ya en la sala pero no les dio importancia, seguidamente se fue hacía la escalera de chicos y subió por la misma, descubrió el nombre en las placas doradas cercanas a la puerta, las fue repasando y al final dio con la suya.

Sonrió de medio lado al descubrir que su nombre estaba solo, eso lo hizo sentirse medio aliviado, entró rápidamente al interior y se dirigió a su cama, buscó en su maleta algo que ponerse y maldijo, ahora tendría que estrenar su otro uniforme, pues no esperaba que ese estuviese listo para el día siguiente.

Al menos agradecía dos cosas, que la dichosa corbata no se hubiese manchado y que su pelo tampoco, pues no tenía ganas de volverse a bañar tan pronto.

Tras cambiarse miró por la ventana de su cuarto, al menos no podía quejarse de las vistas. Revisó sus cosas y recogió las de mayor importancia, se dirigió a su armario y allí descubrió una caja fuerte, no había terminado de sorprenderse cuando ya había metido en su interior su portátil y otras cosas de valor. Puso la contraseña que había en el interior de la caja fuerte y la cerró, solo esperaba que nadie hubiese visto ese número con anterioridad. Al menos así se aseguraba de que nadie estropeaba su portátil.

Seguidamente se dirigió a su puerta aseguró la misma con una silla que allí había y se acercó a su bolsa de viaje, esta se encontraba abierta por una pequeña rendija, quitó el candado que había puesto en la misma y la abrió, en cuanto hizo eso cayó al suelo recibiendo en sus brazos a su pequeña Hedwig.

—Hey, veo que has sido buena porque no te han descubierto, tenía miedo que ladrases o te movieses mientras traían la bolsa hasta el cuarto.

Ella se lo comió a besos y tuvo que pararla sin poder dejar de reír.

—Bien, escucha, tengo que irme, te voy a dejar algo de comida y agua, pero recuerda, no ladres, o nos meteremos en un lio, ven conmigo.

Abrió de nuevo el armario, decidido a comprarse un baúl para poder dejarla allí en las clases, también tendría que buscar la forma de poder sacarla por los jardines sin que lo pillasen.

Colocó los dos cacharros de comida y agua en la banda de abajo del armario y tras ponerle una manta sobre la madera la sentó en su interior.

—Tengo que dejarte aquí, por lo que más quieras Hedwig no ladres ni hagas nada malo.

Frunció el ceño al ver a la perrita torcer la cabeza como si no lo estuviese entendiendo y miró la puerta de su cuarto, "apunte personal comprar un pestillo en su primera salida al pueblo." Pensó deseando que mientras tanto ella no armara ninguna.

—Ahora me tengo que ir se buena.

La besó en la cabeza y la depositó en la manta, iba a cerrar la puerta del armario pero se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que estaría si hacía eso, rebuscó por el cuarto y sonrió al ver la pequeña lamparita de encima de la mesa de estudio, fue hasta allí y la cogió, la desenchufó y se fue al armario, buscó un enchufe cerca y agradeció que el cable diera de sí.

Una vez dejado todo listo cerró el armario y se quedó mirando el mismo, sin duda quien entrara en su cuarto lo pensaría loco, suspiró, mejor eso, que, que descubriesen a Hedwig allí.

Se remangó las mangas, cogió la chaqueta de encima de la cama para llevarla con él por si acaso el tiempo empeoraba y salió de la torre. Una vez que se encontraba caminando por los pasillos se dispuso a mandar el mensaje a Lily para que le dijera dónde estaban:

—Alumno trescientos quince espera.

Rechinó molesto los dientes por ese estúpido número de examinador y se giró, tras él se encontraba la supuesta reina. Se quedó unos instantes congelado, con el móvil en su mano sin terminar de escribir el mensaje, caminaba de forma segura, sus ojos eran del color del ámbar, tenía un rostro fino, con un toque moreno, sus cabellos castaños los llevaba recogidos en un moño.

Al revisar su vestimenta frunció el ceño, ya le había parecido corta la falda al vérsela puesta a Lily, pero algo le decía que la de ella, era mucho más corta.

Eso, o llevaba una talla más pequeña, lo que no podía negar es que tenía unas piernas increíblemente largas. Ella llegó hasta él con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, sin decir nada, alargó sus manos hacía su cuello y agarró la corbata que llevaba desatada y comenzó a atarla con cuidado.

No dijo ni una sola palabra, tan solo la observó intentando por todos los medios descifrar a la chica ante él:

—Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, soy de Gryffindor, y quería desearte un feliz y acogedor año en Hogwarts y asegurarte que tu novia sí que lo tendrá.

Era una amenaza e iba dirigida a Lily, enfadado agarró a esta del brazo:

—Escúchame bien Granger, si le hacéis algo a Lily te aseguro que terminaré con todos vosotros, ¿he hablado bastante claro?

—No del todo, define eso de terminaré.

—Conseguiré que os expulsen de Hogwarts, e incluso puedo hacer cosas peores, no me queréis de enemigo créeme.

—Nos gusta jugar y arriesgarnos, resulta que nos habéis quitado dos piezas que valorábamos mucho Potter, y ahora nada os librará de nosotros. Los hermanos Weasley no están para nada contentos con vosotros.

Se soltó de su agarre y sin perder su sonrisa añadió: —Este año depara ser muy divertido, me alegro de que tú y tu noviecita estéis aquí, era aburrido seguir molestando siempre a Luna y su pandilla, mejor tener un repertorio mayor.

—El problema es que quizás os encontréis con la horma de vuestros zapatos.

Ella solo sonrió de medio lado, como desvalorando sus palabras.

28


End file.
